La Reina del Sur
by LucreziaB
Summary: Ha llegado a Rivendel una chica de más allá de Gondor. ¿Como reaccionaran Aragon, Legolas y los otros? ¿Qué papel puede jugar alguien de Harad en la historia del anillo? Avance del 6º capi! Reviews plis!
1. Encuentros en Bree

*******************LA REINA DEL SUR***********************  
  
ENCUENTROS EN BREE  
  
Una figura embozada entró en el Poney Pisador, y, sin detenerse en el comedor, subió con paso cansado las escaleras. Se introdujo en una habitación, y tras mirar a un lado y otro del pasillo, cerró la puerta con llave.  
  
- ¡Gandalf!  
  
Una chica morena le salió al encuentro corriendo, dispuesta a recibirlo efusivamente, pero se cortó en seco al ver la cara que traía el hombre. El mago se dejó caer pesadamente sobre un sillón, con el rostro lleno de preocupación, y dejó que la joven le quitara el abrigo y se ocupara de su equipaje. Con una sonrisa, ella le rellenó y le acercó su vieja la pipa.  
  
- Vamos, Gandalf, ¿que ha pasado? -El mago dio una larga calada, pensativo antes de decir nada.- ¿Que tal te ha ido en el país de los medianos? Pensaba que tardarías más en venir.  
  
El mago dio una larga calada, pensativo antes de decir nada. Los ojos claros y profundos del mago se volvieron extremadamente tristes y preocupados.  
  
-He recorrido todo el camino de Hobitton hasta Bree en tan solo un día.- le aclaró.  
  
-Gandalf.. lo. ¿lo has encontrado, verdad? ¿Que te ha pasado en la tierra de los medianos que vuelves con esta cara?  
  
El viejo se tomo su tiempo antes de contestar. La joven se acomodó a los pies de su butaca, mirándole con ansiedad y miedo. De los labios del mago se escapaba una voluta de humo azul.  
  
-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Arien. Las cosas se precipitan, se precipitan demasiado. Si, lo he encontrado, o al menos eso creo. Lo he dejado al cuidado del hobbit del que te hablé.  
  
-El sobrino de Bilbo?  
  
-Sí.  
  
- Has dejado el anillo en manos de un.mediano.. ¡Gandalf! ¡No sabes lo que has hecho! ¡Debemos de cogerlo, Gandalf, hay que hacer algo, no se pude quedar allí! -Arien se levantó precipitadamente, corriendo por la habitación, tratando de preparar su bolsa de viaje.- ¡Vamos!  
  
Gandalf seguía de espaldas a ella, fumando en su sillón, sin decir nada, lo qual exasperó a la joven:  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Gandalf!!!!  
  
El mago se levantó de golpe, majestuoso:  
  
- ¡¡Silenció!! Ninguno de nosotros debe acercarse a él. Compréndelo, y calmante.-Se volvió a sentar, y de repente pareció muy viejo, agobiado. - Escúchame bien, Arien. Sabes que no viniste de Harad para hacer una bonita excursión. Yo me tengo que marchar de aquí, y no hay tiempo que perder. Necesito consultar al decano de mi orden.  
  
- ¿Vas a ir a Isengard?  
  
- Sí, y sin perdida de tiempo. Y tú también debes partir, y llegar a Rivendel lo antes posible. Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, y que serás capaz de hacerlo. Siento no poder acompañarte y estar contigo en un momento tan importante para ti, pero deberás hacerlo sola. Una vez allí, avisaras a tú.  
  
-No lo llames así que no es mi nada.- Lo interrumpió en seco la muchacha. Gandalf solo suspiró.  
  
- .Avisaras de todo al Señor de la casa. Quiero que les informes de todo. De todo lo que te he contado y de todo lo que has visto. Escúchame bien: El portador, bajo el nombre de Sotomonte, deja la comarca. Acordamos en que se reuniría conmigo aquí, en Bree. Tardarán en ponerse en marcha, así que espero estar de vuelta antes de que lleguen aquí, pero, por si acaso, les he dirigido hacia Rivendel.  
  
- De acuerdo: tú a Isengard, el anillo fuera de la comarca, te reunirás con ellos aquí y iréis a Rivendel. ¿Me dejo algo?  
  
-Perfecto. Díselo a Elrond , y no escatimes detalles. Él es quien va a reunirnos, y es en Rivendel donde los representantes de los pueblos libres decidiremos que hacer. Si todo va bien, en menos de un mes nos volveremos a encontrar.  
  
-Entiendo. No te preocupes. ¡No te defraudaré!  
  
Gandalf sonrió, con los ojos brillantes.  
  
- Se que no lo harás. Anda, ve a dormir. Se que estas muy cansada, y mañana por la mañana partimos. Yo bajaré un rato abajo.  
  
Arien le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue bostezando.  
  
-¡Buenas noches!  
  
Se dejó caer en medio de las mantas rasposas del camastro, añorando la suavidad de las sábanas de seda que utilizaba en su antiguo hogar. el sonido del mar que siempre la acompañaba... El silencio que reinaba siempre en las habitaciones reales...  
  
****  
  
Aún no había salido el sol cuando ella se despertó. Siempre le gustaba quedarse en la cama lo máximo posible. Pero alguien estaba llamando insistentemente a la puerta. "¡Maldito seas, Gandalf! ¿Y ahora que te pasa? Si hemos de partir hoy, ¡lo menos que podría hacer es dejarme dormir!" Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla no se encontró con el rostro del viejo, sino con el de un hombre de aspecto un tanto. sospechoso.  
  
Quiso cerrar la puerta, pero el extraño tenia mucha más fuerza que ella. Entró dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta, y allí se quedó. La chica se lo quedó mirando, atonita. "¡Pero tendrá morro! ¡¡ Pervertido. tu no sabes con quien tratas!!" Dió un gracioso movimiento y, antes de que el desconocido pudiera decir nada, el hombre ya tenia una daga apoyada en el cuello. Arien esbozó una sonrisa y observó detenidamente al extraño: un hombre alto y fuerte, vestido como si acabara de llegar de un largo viaje. Los ojos claros, grises, y el rostro curtido. Y, lo peor, aquel hombre no mostraba ningún miedo, ni tan solo sorpresa. "Dios, le estoy agujereando el cuello y ni se inmuta. ¿Pero que clase de hombre es este?" Arien forzó aún más el arma.  
  
- Idiota.- le dijo ella.  
  
Pero el hombre hizo lo más inesperado: rió. No una risa salvaje, ni atemorizada, ni atemorizadora.era una risa suave y amable. Ignorando la espada en el cuello y la expresión incrédula de la joven, levantó una mano mostrando la palma, en gesto de paz. Cuando habló, lo hizo con voz grave y calmada.  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Arien Schezard-. De súbdito, su rostro se volvió serio.-No temas. No era mi intención conocerte así, pero las cosas se precipitan. Gandalf partió ayer por la noche, cuando tú te fuiste a dormir. Yo llegué aquí ayer por la noche, y me dejó dicho que te despertara y que te acompañara hacia el hogar de Elrond. Sin dilación.  
  
Arien se quedó parada. Nada de lo que le podría haber dicho le habría causado mayor sorpresa.  
  
-¡¿Pero que dices?! Yo no me voy a ir de aquí, - Lo miró detenidamente- Y menos con alguien como tú, y no se de quién me estás hablando. ¿Quien eres? ¡¡Contesta!!  
  
Arien no confiaba mucho en los extraños, y un hombre que entra a la madrugada a tu cuarto no suele merecer confianza. "Y menos si sabe tanto", pensó. Una mirada serena y gris se clavó sobre la chica:  
  
- Me llaman Aragorn, y vine aquí desde Rivendel para reunirme con Gandalf. Ahora el tiempo apremia, joven dama, y hay gente en el pueblo que ya comienza a hablar de ti. Debemos partir inmediatamente. Yo te serviré de guía, pues la casa de Elrond no es un lugar al que pueda llegar cualquier persona.  
  
"No sé si confió en ti, Aragorn, pensó ella.. Pero de todos modos, apartó la espada del cuello del hombre. Ella sabía bien cuando alguien le mentía, y ese hombre no lo estaba haciendo. Aragorn sonrió. "Pero, si Gandalf se había ido." además, el nombre de Aragorn le sonaba.  
  
-Arien, por favor, tenemos que salir antes de que la gente de aquí despierte. Ayer por la noche llegó gente misteriosa, y estuvieron haciendo preguntas muy interesantes sobre ti. ¿Y no te ha dicho Gandalf nada sobre mí?  
  
- No- "Típico de Gandalf", pensó Aragorn. Arien continuó, despectivamente-Y hablan de mi, si, bueno, ¿Y?...Gente del pueblo, ya sabes, con cualquier cosa que se salga un poco fuera de lo normal ya se emocionan.  
  
Se estaba haciendo la fría deliberadamente. Si en verdad había tanta prisa, y si en verdad el mago había partido ya, no quedaba tiempo que perder. El montaraz también se estaba impacientando:  
  
-¿Poca cosa, dices? Te parece poca cosa que. -bajó la voz, apenas un susurro- .la hija del rey de Harad abandone su país, huya, mejor dicho..  
  
-Pero..¿Pero de que hablas..?  
  
-Confía en mí. Yo te llevaré hasta Elrond.  
  
La chica miró al hombre a los ojos: grises, claros. Pudo ver que estaban llenos de valor y autoridad, y también impacientes. Pero no hay en ellos nada de maldad ni de interés. Y se notaba que no estaba acostrumbrado a tratar con jovencitas desconfiadas. "Alguien que en verdad quisiera acerme daño", pensó Arien, "procuraría inspirarme más confianza".Dió un última mirada al hombre y decidió. "De acuerdo Aragorn. Tú me guiarás".  
  
- De acuerdo. Y.- Un susurro. El montaraz se inclinó más sobre ella, tratando de escuchar- No huí de MI país. Si estoy aquí, es porque es lo mejor para todos.- Le dio la espalda bruscamente y comenzó a hacer su equipaje.- ¿Cómo viajaremos?.  
  
- Caballos.  
  
- ¡De acuerdo!- aliviada, comenzó a preparar varias bolsas más. - ¡Un momento y acabo!  
  
-¡Baja ya! coge tan solo comida y algo de abrigo - sonrió a la joven- Te espero en los establos.  
  
Aragórn dio media vuelta y marcho. Arien se lo quedó mirando. de repente recordó. "¡Aragorn! ¡Pues claro!¡ el rey perdido de Gondor! Pero que idiota soy, con lo antipática que me he puesto con él... Jajajaja, ¿qué pensará de mí?  
  
Cogió todas sus bolsas y salió corriendo. Hasta llegar hasta el espejo. Cuando se vió con el pijama y los pelos alborotados, se hechó a reír y volvió sobre sus pasos. Mientras, en los establos, el montaraz le tuvo que esperar 5 minutos más, bastante impaciente.  
  
*****  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Nota de la autora:  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, porque tengo mucho más preparado! Es una historia que tengo pensada desde hace bastante tiempo, y espero poder continuarla, si os gusta, claro.  
  
Dejad Reviews, porfavoooor! Me gustaría mucho saber que opináis.  
  
Muchos besos!!! 


	2. Rumbo a Rivendel

______________________________________________________________________  
  
**RUMBO A RIVENDEL**  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Arien bajó corriendo las escaleras: entre una cosa y otra, ya habían pasado más de 10 minutos, y dentro de la casa se comenzaban a oír las voces de los dos sirvientes, rezongando. Tenía Aragorn ya preparados y ensillados dos magníficos caballos, así que la chica se disculpó por su tardanza, y, sin más palabras, iniciaron la marcha.  
  
Cruzaron todo el pueblo en silencio, el hombre en cabeza. Los campesinos más madrugadores los siguieron con la vista, algunos de reojo, otros sin ningún disimulo, interrumpiendo sus tareas para mirar sorprendidos a la chica, pués por más que ahora a su tierra comenzasen a llegar algunos sureños, nunca habían visto una mujer venida de tan lejos.  
  
La chica no tenía el aspecto con el que solían imaginar a los sureños, con la piel cetrina y la mirada torva, sí pero tenía algunos rasgos exóticos, cómo los ojos oscuros y almendrados, y la tez muy fina, como la de una noble, pero de un tono ligeramente dorado, y una actitud orgullosa. Arien iba erguida sobre su caballo, vestida a la usanza de Harad, con un lujoso abrigo ajustado de brillante piel negra, y las vestiduras se adivinaban costosas, de fina seda y con bordados de oro, y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos largas trenzas. Parecía en verdad una princesa venida de tierras lejanas, y la gente la miró con fascinación, bastante recelosos de la compañía de Aragorn. Él, indiferente a las miradas torvas de la gente, llevaba el atuendo típico de los montaraces, de colores pardos, para pasar desapercibido, y cabalgaba envuelto en una vieja capa, y aunque toda su ropa era de buena factura, estaba muy gastada. Los dos tenían la misma mirada altiva, fija en el camino, intentando ignorar a los mirones. Uno de los hombres del pueblo, el más descarado, escupió al suelo y lo miró despreciativamente:  
  
- ¿Que, Trancos, ya conseguiste a una muchacha bonita? Ves con cuidado, señorita, ¡que esos montaraces no son buenas compañías!  
  
El grupo de hombres que lo rodeaba soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, y ella tuvo la desagradable sensación de que sus miradas le resbalaban por la espalda, aunque su rostro siguió inmutable. Se preguntó si aquellos hombres no tendrían razón.  
  
Al final del pueblo, Cuando por fin dejaron las últimas casas atrás, Aragorn se aventuró a torcer el gesto en una sonrisa:  
  
-Creo que ya les habéis dado tema de conversa para varios meses, mi.  
  
- Arien, solo Arien, por favor.  
  
- Como gustéis, Arien  
  
Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Aragorn, por lo que la joven veía, estaba acostumbrado a viajar en silencio, atento a cualquier señal, pero de la chica no se podría decir otro tanto: estaba desesperada por encontrar un tema de conversa que pudiera romper el hielo. Al final, optó por lo más fácil:  
  
- Oye, Aragorn, y .. ¿tu vas mucho por aquí? Quiero decir, te veo habituado con estos caminos, ¿Vienes mucho a Bree?  
  
- Si, suelo pasar. Siempre he dicho que en el Poney pisador es donde se sirve la mejor cerveza  
  
- Ah.- Ella no encontró esto muy tranquilizador, pero de todas maneras continuó- Oh, bueno, yo es que por la taberna, lo que es la taberna, no estuve mucho. bajé una tarde, pero se me, pasaron las ganas de volver.- Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su cara- ¿No es un ambiente adecuado para las jovencitas no?  
  
Aragorn rió abiertamente.  
  
- No, no lo es.  
  
-Por eso desconfié de tí en un principio, pensaba que no serias mas que un lugareño que había bebido más de la cuenta, y - su mirada se oscureció y continuó con una sonrisa- que quería subir a divertirse un rato.  
  
-Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión, Arien.  
  
- Oye, Aragorn. Ahora recuerdo que Gandalf me habló de ti. Dijo que te criaste en Rivendel, ¿Es cierto?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Y cómo es ese lugar?  
  
El rostro del montaraz se iluminó de repente, mientras le describía a la joven las maravillas de la casa de Elrond. De repente, cortó su narración. La joven le escuchaba con la mirada brillante y fija en él, y no supo distinguir lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros.  
  
-De todos modos, en menos de una semana lo podrás contemplar con tus propios ojos.  
  
- Ya.  
  
Aragorn vio una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos, y le preguntó si acaso no tenia deseos de llegar allí. Arien se lo pensó antes de responder:  
  
- No es eso, pero. no sé.  
  
El montaraz frenó el ritmo del caballo para situarse a su altura y, creyendo adivinar el motivo de su duda, le dijo dulcemente:  
  
- En Rivendel, Arien, te esperan todos con impaciencia y alegría. Desde que Gandalf dijo que te traería de vuelta, todo el mundo tiene ganas de conocerte- miró a la joven de reojo, y como fuera que ella seguía con la vista fija en el caminó, decidió animarla un poco.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Yo aún recuerdo cuando tu madre vino a Rivendel. Debía ser tan solo un par de años mayor que tú, y tenia la misma mirada. Y era igual que tú, con los mismos ojos y la misma cara. Una bellísima mujer de Harad.  
  
- Gracias- Eso era un cumplido, y lo agradeció educadamente, pero sin muchas ganas. "Vaya, así que el montaraz también sabe ser cortés...". Aragorn le dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
-Y Elrond estará muy feliz. Te esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo y.  
  
-¡Basta! Aragorn, de ese tema no hablaremos.  
  
La voz de la joven se había vuelto dura y perentoria, y su mirada glacial y orgullosa. Aragorn, impresionado, murmuró una disculpa, y no volvió a tocar ese tema.  
  
Encontraron, en cambio, un tema de conversa que les duró para llenar el resto del día: tanto Arien como Aragón eran grandes amantes de los viajes y de las aventuras, y las joven no se cansaba de oír las narraciones que le hacia el hombre de sus viajes: El frío Norte, con sus caminos desiertos y nevados y las montañas infestadas de orcos, donde nevaba todo el año, los grandes desiertos del este, el frondoso Bosque Negro y la magnífica Lothlorien, hogar de las últimas comunidades élficas. Habó también de Minas Tirith, de la ciudad blanca fundada por los hombres del Oeste. Arien lo miraba arrobada: ¡Aquel hombre había viajado por toda la Tierra Media!  
  
También conocía las regiones septentrionales de Harad, y pasaron largo rato hablando de los países del Sur, aunque Arien evitó tratar todo tema referente a la política. En esos precisos momentos, el aliado más poderoso del señor Oscuro era su propio reino. Ella había vivido todo el proceso desde dentro, y sin duda alguna estaba al corriente de la inminente guerra. Como futura reina, estaba al tanto de la política de su país, y había visto con sus propios ojos la grandeza de su ejército, y lo había visto en acción cuando tomaron algunos de los puestos del sur de Gondor, ayudados por los corsarios de Umbar. Ella era, con todas las de la ley, una enemiga de los pueblos libre de la tierra, como se denominaban ellos a si mismos. "Y sí ellos supieran hasta que punto he participado yo en todo esto..." .Ese pensamiento le causó una profunda inquietud, pués, a pesar de lo que había dicho el montaraz, no estaba segura de que la recibieran con alegría, y menos aún cuando les contase lo que les venia a contar sobre el anillo. Aragorn, por consideración, evitó cualquier tipo de preguntas, y pasaron la tarde sin más problemas.  
  
Bien entrada la noche, pararon para descansar un rato. Arien, aunque no profirió una sola queja, estaba bastante cansada y adolorida de estar todo el día a caballo, y tan pronto como puso el pié en el suelo, se estiró sobre una manta en el suelo, demasiado perezosa como para moverse siquiera para cenar. Aragorn le alcanzó un poco de comida y no tardó en quedarse dormida bajo un manto de estrellas. El montaraz, acostumbrado a los viajes y sin pizca de cansancio, hizo guardia toda la noche, sentado a su lado.  
  
En un determinado momento, la chica, sintiendo una ráfaga fría, se removió y murmuró algunas palabras en su lengua natal. Viendo que estaba temblando, aragorn la cubrió con su propia manta, pues él estaba acostumbrado al frío. Los ojos grises se posaron sobre ella, y se sorprendió de lo joven e inocente que parecía, así dormida, con sus dos trenzas. "Diríase que no es más que una niña. Sin embargo se nota que se ha criado en Harad: sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, y sin duda tiene un carácter muy temperamental. Pero estoy seguro de que, llegado el momento, dará muestras de una voluntad indomable y un gran corazón. No en vano es hija de la casa de Elrond, y corre por sus venas sangre élfica." Se estremeció con el simple pensamiento: "Una muchacha de una de las casas élficas más poderosas, y educada por el pueblo Haradrim. Eso es una combinación muy peligrosa."...  
  
Nadie mejor que él, un rey en el exilo, sabia el peso que Arien cargaba a sus espaldas, y todas las responsabilidades que la ataban. Se preguntó cual seria el destino de la joven, que camino elegiría, y sus pensamientos volaron rápidamente hacia la dama de Rivendel. su dama, que, escogiese el destino que escogiese, dejaría detrás de ella un dolor incurable. Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, y el recuerdo de la Estrella de la Tarde le acompaño toda la noche.  
  
*****  
  
Por la mañana siguiente, Aragorn la despertó temprano, y, tras un frugal desayuno, volvieron a montar.  
  
Así pasaron los días. Arien aprovechó para aprender los conocimientos que el montaraz tenía sobre las plantas, la caza, la vida salvaje. allí en Harad, por ejemplo, ella nunca se habría imaginado que una noche acabaría histérica por conseguir encender un fuego, o que se tendría que comer lo que unos minutos antes acababa de cazar, pero como no era en modo alguno una chica tonta, pronto pudo superar las dificultades y acostumbrarse a la dinámica del viaje. Bueno, exeptuando la materia culinaria, donde desde el primer día se declaró incapaz de despellejar un mísero conejo, dejando que Aragorn se ocupase de todo lo referente a las comidas.  
  
Pasaron así tres días, que aprovecharon para conocerse mejor y hablar de todo tipo de cosas, pero a medida que iban avanzando hacia los bosques del Norte, Arien se volvió más silenciosa, y su mirada más dubitativa y preocupada. Pararon a media mañana para poder comer algo y enseguida volvieron a montar. El montaraz parecía verdaderamente ansioso por llegar, pero ella ya no mostraba la misma ilusión que antes. Por la noche, pararon para comer algo. Aragorn señaló un punto en la distancia:  
  
- ¡Mira! Detrás de esas colinas esta el valle de Rivendel, a menos de dos horas de camino.  
  
- Ah.  
  
Aragorn miró preocupado el rostro de la chica y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Arien, estas preocupada ¿no es cierto?  
  
- Bueno, estoy un poco.. Nerviosa.  
  
- Ya te he dicho que no deberías estarlo. Allí todos te quieren.  
  
- Ya. - entre sus labios se escapó un suspiro, y contestó lentamente, mirando las estrellas lejanas.- toda mi vida he estado imaginándome como seria esto.. Cómo seria este día. Pero ahora, es que. es como si ya no tuviera fuerzas para enfrentarme con ello.  
  
- Arien. estoy seguro de que allí serás feliz.  
  
-Ya.  
  
- Vamos, ya veras como sí. Te presentaré a Arwen, ella tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.  
  
-¿En serio?- Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro, pero acto seguido la preocupación se volvió a reflejar en su rostro.  
  
- Aragorn, el problema es que.... que, yo ya tengo una familia. Yo ya tengo un reino. Y soy la hija del rey, Aragorn, yo soy Arien Shezard. - dudó unos momentos antes de continuar-Y, aparte de esto..  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Para ellos yo soy la hija del rey. Cualquier duda acerca de... de quien fue mi padre.. ¿Sabes? a nadie le gusta saber que su padre no es su verdadero padre.. ¿Me entiendes?  
  
El montaraz no supo que contestar a ello, pero le sonrió.  
  
- En Rivendel serás feliz. A los elfos no les importan cosas como estas. ¡Vamos, anímate! ¡En marcha, muchacha!  
  
Arien le devolvió la sonrisa y, de un salto, montó a caballo.  
  
Adentrándose en los bosques, sintiendo como la embargaba una sensación de paz y armonía que nunca antes había experimentado. La noche era clara, con multitud de estrellas, y la fragancia de los bosques era fresca e intensa. No habrían cabalgado más de media hora cuando Aragorn paró su caballo y saltó a tierra. Habían llegado a un puente, que cruzaba un rio pequeño y rápido, y una figura resplandeciente les esperaba a la otra banda. El montaraz corrió a su encuentro, hablando en élfico:  
  
- Glorfindel! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Me alegro de que estés bien  
  
- ¡Aragorn, viejo amigo!. Bienvenido a casa.  
  
El elfo miró a la muchacha: -Es esa la dama?. Aragorn asintió con la cabeza. El elfo se dirigió hacia ella, ligero, y, inclinando la cabeza dorada gracilmente, le dirigió palabras de bienvenida:  
  
- Bienvenida a Rivendel, mi dama. Os hemos esperado con impaciencia.  
  
Y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Comentario de la autora:  
  
Ups, este capitulo ha quedado un poco Mary Sue-ista al final. Pero era necesario explicar el origen de Arien, porque ya se verá que es una chica con bastante poder. Bueno, ¡prometo esforzarme más en los próximos capítulos!, ya van a entrar en acción todos los chicos, y voy a dejar un poco esta linea, (¡que parece una telenovela!) A ver que os parecerá el próximo capi. Muchos besos, dejad Reviews para contarme que os a parecido, no os cortéis 


	3. En casa de Elrond

*****  
  
EN CASA DE ELROND  
  
*****  
  
-Bienvenida a Rivendel, señora.  
  
Glorfindel era el primer elfo que la chica había visto nunca, y lo primero que pensó era que parecía. no sabía describirlo: muy joven y, desde luego muy guapo, pero tenia un aura especial, como una imagen atemporal. Algo parecido al aura que tenía Gandalf. Experiencia. "sí, eso debe ser. ¿Cuantos años debe de tener?" Avergonzada, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando al elfo sin decir nada, rápidamente, inclinó la cabeza en un saludo. El elfo la ayudó a desmontar, e intercambió unas palabras con Aragorn.  
  
Un par de elfos más habían llegado a saludar a los recién llegados. Miraban con curiosidad a Arien, que estaba bastante incomoda. Bueno, incomoda quizás no era la palabra, pero si.. sorprendida. Respondió a los elfos con las típicas palabras corteses y con una sonrisa en la cara, y estos se inclinaron ante ella y se hicieron cargo de los caballos. Entró en Rivendel al lado del montaraz, y a cada paso salían elfos que saludaban al montaraz, se la quedaban mirando y luego le sonreían y la saludaban: "Aiya, Elda". ella simplemente les sonreía, un poco tímida, sin perder de vista a Aragorn, el único conocido entre todo el montón de caras bellas y extrañas.  
  
Era un ambiente surrealista: la arquitectura de las casas se confundía con los árboles, las plazas. No sabias donde acababa el bosque y comenzaba el jardín, y donde acababa el jardín y comenzaba la casa. Estuvieron andando un rato hasta detenerse enfrente de la que parecía la casa más grande y exquisita de todas. La mirada de Arien, que se había perdido entre la belleza incomesurable de aquel lugar, se focalizó en la persona que estaba esperándolos de pie, en la entrada, vestido con una rica túnica azul, el pelo largo y negro, y luz en los ojos. De él emanaba un aura especial. y ella supo quien era. La figura avanzo hacia ellos, y, cuando estuvo delante, alargo una mano, trazando el contorno de la cara de la joven. En los ojos de ella no se mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, se limitaba a mirar a Elrond fijamente. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, los elfos se habían callado todos. era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Cuando por fin Arien pudo arreglárselas para pensar en algo, lo primero que le vino en mente es que ojalá Gandalf estuviera aquí.  
  
- Bienvenida a casa, Arien.  
  
Fue como si se rompieran las cuerdas que la ataban. Inmediatamente, la chica recobro la compostura y la lucidez mental. Se separo de él y se inclinó levemente.  
  
- Es un placer ser recibida en vuestra casa, Elrond.  
  
"Tal vez demasiado formal". Elrond la miró sonriente, pero ella no levantó" los ojos del suelo. No por vergüenza, sino porque esa era la manera educada de saludar a alguien que estaba por encima de tu nivel. La chica de Harad estaba siendo deliberadamente demasiado formal, pero el señor de la casa, lleno de alegría, no reparo en ello. Le besó la frente y la condujo hacia la casa. Arien se dejo hacer, como si fuera una muñeca. Aunque quería negarlo, también ella estaba muy emocionada. Y nerviosa.  
  
- "Hija mía." -Estas palabras la turbaron demasiado. Su padre le estaba abrazando, con mucha delicadeza. La contemplo largamente, con la mirada embelesada. La chica tenia la horrible sensación de que la estaban sometiendo a un examen, hasta que vio las lagrimas en su rostro y comprendió que no era así.  
  
- Te pareces tanto a tu madre..- El Señor sonrió- Eres igual que ella.  
  
Claro. Eso se lo decía todo el mundo. Físicamente, al menos, eran como dos gotas de agua. En cambio, él.Arien habia tratado de imaginarse como sería Elrond muchas veces, pero para ella nunca habia sido más que una fantasia de su madre, un principe elfo bello, etereo.pero irreal. Ahora tenía delante de ella a una persona, de carne y hueso. Acostumbrada a vivir entre reyes y nobles, supo distinguir ante ella a un poderoso Señor. Parecía un hombre en la flor de la vida, un fuerte guerrero a la vez que un sabio governante, y luego estaban sus ojos. grises, llenos de recuerdos, penetrantes y profundos. Empezaba a entender que es lo que vió su madre en aquel elfo.  
  
-Como está Marlene?  
  
La manera en que pronunció el nombre de su madre, con tanto cariño.ella dejó escapar un suspiro:  
  
- Mama murió hace 5 años...  
  
Elrond frunció las cejas un momento, con una expresión de máxima tristeza. Luego la rodeo con los brazos, protectoramente.  
  
- Pero tú ahora estas conmigo..- Elrond le volvió a besar en la frente  
  
Quería decirle que no, que se sentía extraña así, entre sus brazos, tratada como una niña de 5 años. Decirle que solo havia venido aquí por la situación política de su país, que su casa estaba en Harad. pero se vio incapaz. Se vio derrotada porque encontró con algo que no había venido a buscar.  
  
*****  
  
Cuando paso la emoción inicial, Arien le transmitió el mensaje de Gandalf. Les relató su viaje desde Harad hasta Rivendell, y, sobretodo, lo que Gandalf le había contado sobre el anillo, y estas noticias le oscurecieron el semblante, aunque no dijo nada, se limitó a abrazar a la chica más fuertemente aun.  
  
Una doncella anunció que la habitación de la joven dama ya estaba preparada.  
  
-Disculpame, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches, Elrond.  
  
Arien se levantó sigilosamente y siguió la elfa por el pasillo.  
  
- Buenas noches, hija.  
  
********  
  
Arien se levantó bastante tarde, por lo visto, nadie se había encargado de despertarla. Se desperezó sin ganas, con su mente aun en estado de semi- inconsciencia, procesando los acontecimientos del último día. Al final, se levantó de la cama, para encontrarse con su equipaje y sus bolsas, en un perfecto orden, al pie de la cama. En la habitación continua había lo que parecía ser un cuarto de baño, y, en un vestidor, un precioso vestido elfico de color blanco.  
  
-Anda, esto sí que es tener un buen servicio..- miró el vestido con admiración- Y esto es precioso.  
  
Una hora más tarde, salió de la habitación, recién duchada, con el vestido blanco y el pelo suelto y mojado. Se dirigió hacia la sala donde ayer había hablado con Elrond, y se sorprendió al encontrarse una mesa preparada para una sola persona, con una gran cantidad de bollería. "¿Incluso han pensado en mi desayuno!" Bastante alegre, se sentó en la mesa, y probó un poco de cada cosa, en total poco menos de ocho pasteles diferentes. Estaba con el último cuando entró Aragorn al salón.  
  
- ¡Aragorn! ¿Que tal?  
  
- ¡Buenos días! Veo que ya has despertado.  
  
- Sí, y ¡mira! Hasta me han preparado el desayuno!  
  
Ambos rieron, hasta que la chica se fijó en dos figuras que esperaban en la puerta. Una era su padre, y la otra un dama guapisima muy parecida a este último, y no tuvo que adivinar quien era: ¡Arwen, la Estrella de la tarde!  
  
Ambos entraron en la sala y Elrond las presentó: todo besos y sonrisas, y los dos hombres que se les caia la baba. Arien, con el pelo suelto y el vestido elfico, era muy parecida a la gran dama, y ninguno de los presentes dejó de notarlo. Luego las dos chicas fueron a recorrer la casa, pues Arwen decidió que seria ella quien le enseñaría el lugar a Arien.  
  
En el salón quedaron Aragorn frente a Elrond. El señor de la casa miró largamente al mortal, sin decirle nada. Luego bajó la vista:  
  
- Gracias por traerme a mi hija.  
  
El mortal también bajo la vista. En esta frase se escondían muchas cosas, demasiadas. Ambos sabían la historia, y el peso que los dos llevaban en el corazón.  
  
*****  
  
Era ya casi de noche, y las dos chicas se encontraban en la habitación de Arwen, preparándose para la fiesta que se celebraría esta noche. Las cocinas estaban a pleno rendimiento, y todo el edificio principal era un ir y venir de sirvientes: desde la habitación se podía oír todo el ajetreo.  
  
Arwen enseguida estuvo lista, con un elegante vestido y un sencillo pero lujoso adorno en el pelo. También llevaba un bonito colgante. Pero la chica de Harad era harina de otro costal. después de media hora aún seguía rebuscando en sus bolsas. Traía consigo un pequeño cofre, y, al abrirlo, la mismísima Arwen se quedó impresionada por la cantidad y calidad de las joyas de la chica más joven: perlas brillantes y redondas, diamantes tallados con gran pericia, y piedras preciosas relucientes y enormes, oro, plata, y. mithril. Parte de las joyas de la Reina de Harad, demostrando toda la riqueza de su tierra.  
  
-Mira, me pongo este?- Arien se debatía desde hace rato entre una gargantilla y un collar de perlas- Bueno, no se. quizás este otro queda mejor con este vestido, no? ¡Arwen, ayúdame, anda!  
  
Las dos fueron las ultimas en comparecer en la gran sala donde se celebraba el banquete. Ante ellas, una mesa larguísima, llena de elfos y repleta de comida. Se sentaron cada una a un lado de su padre. Las miradas de los comensales se posaron en la chica de Harad: Al final se había puesto la gargantilla de diamantes y unos pendientes largos de mitril, con diamantes incrustados. El pelo, en un recogido sencillo que solía usar en Harad, y el vestido blanco y vaporoso que le dejaba un escote precioso.  
  
Elrond se levantó para recibirla, y lo mismo hicieron detrás suyo, las casi 30 personas que compartían la larga mesa.  
  
- Arien, hija mía, estas preciosa- Le dijo con una sonrisa. Luego levantó la voz- Nobles señores y damas aquí presentes: aprovecho que estamos todos reunidos para presentar ante todos vosotros, a mi hija menor. Demos gracias de que, en tiempos tan oscuros como estos, aún podamos disfrutar de la luz de nuevas estrellas. ¡Recibámosla con alegría en su verdadero hogar!  
  
Todo el mundo apoyó sus palabras y brindaron a su salud. Entre muchas caras sonrientes, encontró la de Aragorn, que estaba sentado al lado de un grupo de elfos extranjeros. También había, en una esquina, una pareja de enanos, padre e hijo, parecía, que ponían cara de no estar enterándose de qué iba la historia, pero que inclinaron cortésmente la cabeza en honor a la dama. La muchacha de Harad también sonrió, agradeciendo suavemente la demostración de afecto.  
  
Transcurrió la cena con alegría por parte de todos. El tema más comentado fue el viaje de la joven, y, en especial, causó muchas risas el "incidente" de su encuentro con Aragorn. Ella se rió como la que más, e hizo uso de todas sus capacidades diplomáticas para alejar la conversación de todo tema comprometido. El banquete, como toda celebración élfica que se precie, acabó en una fiesta alegre, con mucho vino, música, y elfos recitando poesías, narraciones...  
  
Las primeras horas aún fueron interesantes para la joven: escuchó antiguas leyendas y romances élficos, canciones, chistes. Arwen se quedó con ella, presentándole a algunos elfos, comentándole cosas.también Elrond se quedó a su lado en un principio, o Aragorn. Pero ahora se habían ido todos: Elrond, así como los Señores que, por su rango, se adivinaban como los más viejos, se habían retirado hace tiempo, cuando la fiesta se comenzó a alegrar bastante.  
  
De hecho, la gente comenzaba a estar bastante demasiado "alegre" Los recitales habían dejado paso a una atmósfera mucho mas agitada, con más risas, bailes, e ir y venir de gente. Al lado de Aragorn, Arien se acababa de beber su tercera copa de ..  
  
"¿De que? Jajajaja, Dios mío, ni siquiera se lo que estoy bebiendo. vino no es, tendría que ser rojo, y esto no tiene color. ¡Se ha descolorido! Jajajajajajaja" Por alguna inexplicable razón, encontró este hecho sumamente gracioso, y se puso a reír en voz alta.  
  
- Arien, que es eso tan gracioso?  
  
- Mira- La chica le enseñó su vaso a Aragorn, con los ojos un tanto brillantes- Jajajajajaja, ¡no se lo que es!  
  
- Es Miruvor, un licor de la casa.- el montaraz se empezó a preocupar un poco. de hecho, ella tenía sangre humana, así no soportaría el alcohol con tanta facilidad como los elfos, que en raras ocasiones se emborrachaban- Estooo, Arien..- de hecho, ella no era solo medio mortal, sino que a más era una mujer. Se preocupo aún más.  
  
- ¿Si? - preguntó ella, inocentemente.  
  
"Y, para acabar, no solo es una mujer, sinó que tiene 17 años. ¡Si es solo una niña! Madre mía, así es como muestro mi agradecimiento a Elrond, dejando que su hija." Este último pensamiento acabó de preocupar al montaraz. Pero ahora estaba el siguiente problema, como se le decía a una joven, y no a una joven cualquiera, sino a la hija de su señor, que no bebiese ya más?  
  
- Arien, esto es un poco fuerte, te podria sentar mal.  
  
- ¡Jajajaja, oye, allí en Harad tenemos cosas muy fuertes también! - Dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de Miruvor. Aragorn miró a un lado y otro de la sala, buscando una solución. Bueno, almenos, le podía presentar a alguien, así ella se distrería un poco. Él, despues de todo, no era muy amante de las fiestas.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría que te presentase a un principe ?  
  
- ¡Vale! ¿Quién és? ¿Será un elfo? - La joven reina de Harad sonreía: la pregunta había sido un poco estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que todos los allí presentes eran elfos. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de ello, se echó a reír nuevamente, y esta vez incluso Aragorn rió un poco.  
  
- Es un antiguo amigo mío, seguro que te cae bién, ¡Venga, vamos!  
  
Aragorn se fue y en un momento llegó acompañado de uno de los elfos de la cena. Éste era alto y rubio, y, como no pudo dejar de notar la joven, extremadamente guapo y de apariencia noble.  
  
- Arien, te presento a Legolas, un antiguo amigo mío, príncipe de la comunidad élfica del Bosque Oscuro. El también ha viajado mucho por la tierra media.- Aragorn se giró hacia el nombrado- Legolas, te presento a Arien.  
  
- Shezard- apuntó la joven con una sonrisa.  
  
- A Arien Schezard, princesa de Harad e hija del Señor Elrond, que ha tenido la amabilidad de venir a agraciar Rivendel con su presencia.  
  
- Es un placer..  
  
- ¡Encantada!  
  
El nuevo elfo iba a contestar con algún cumplido o cortesía, pero, Arien no se paró a pensar demasiado: se acercó al elfo y le dio dos besos en las mejillas. Sintió su piel rozar la suave mejilla del elfo, levemente.  
  
Legolas se quedó parado. Aragorn se quedó parado Se quedaron los dos mirándola, sorprendidos, y la joven no pudo reprimir una risa al ver sus caras de desconcierto, que no entendía. Hasta que entendió, después de todo, no estaba tan "alegre" como suponía Aragorn. Se volvió toda roja.  
  
-Oh.. lo. lo siento! Perdona, perdona, es que en mi tierra. -Cuando se sosegó un poco, prosiguió con la disculpa - en serio, no me di cuenta, en Harad siempre saludamos así, es la costumbre, no es que yo haya. es que.fue un acto reflejo, no me di cuenta, perdona si te incomodé, yo...¡Oh, Dios mio!- Ocultó la cara entre las manos, riendo aún.  
  
Ahora era el turno de ella de pasar vergüenza, y lo estaba pasando realmente mal. El elfo, comprendiendo que todo había sido una confusión, no podía reprimir un sonrisa, y Aragorn se reía abiertamente, aliviado.  
  
- Está bien, Arien, no te preocupes, no me ha molestado para nada.  
  
-Bueno- dijo Arien, medio en serio medio en broma- ahora sí de verdad:- se puso seria y realizó un leve gesto con la mano.- El saludo élfico mejor, no?  
  
- ¿Bueno, amigo, que dices? Yo creo que preferías el primer saludo, ¿No es así?  
  
-¡¡¡Aragorn!!!  
  
-Está bien, Arien, después de todo tus saludos no son muy usuales. a mi me recibiste con una espada en el cuello.- replicó el montaraz, tratando de relajar le ambiente.  
  
-Es que entró en mi habitación de improviso- se excusó la joven, ante la mirada de incredulidad del elfo- ¡Por la noche!- Añadió, ya puestos a echar leña al fuego, divertida ante la comprometida situación de Aragorn.  
  
- No fue exactamente así.- Intentó defenderse el hombre.  
  
- ¡Sí lo fue!  
  
- Eso parece una historia bastante interesante, Aragorn, - Intervino el elfo, riendo  
  
- Llamé a la puerta antes de entrar- Se intentó explicar Aragorn- ¡No había tiempo que perder, era un misión urgente!  
  
-Yo solo te abrí porque pensaba que eras Gandalf. ¡Y me asustaste mucho!  
  
- Pues no lo demostraste  
  
-Bueno, si puedo intervenir, yo tampoco confiaría en un extraño que irrumpe en mi habitación, y más en un montaraz.- dijo el elfo con malicia.  
  
- ¿Ves como tengo razón?  
  
Arien, interpretando la respuesta del elfo a su manera con total tranquilidad, dio por zanjada la discusión, y Aragorn desistió. Ya había observado en el viaje que la chiquilla poseía una vitalidad inagotable, y discutir con ella no era buena idea. Al cabo de unos minutos, Aragorn y Arwen se fueron, disculpándose, y hubo algunos que no ocultaron sonrisas de complicidad. Arien se quedó con Legolas, quién le presentó a varios compañeros suyos y a elfos del lugar. Todo el mundo ansiaba conocer la misteriosa hija de Elrond, de la que se hablaba mucho y se sabía poco, pero tuvieron la delicadeza de no preguntarle nada. En cambio, le recitaron poemas y le cantaron canciones típicas  
  
La fiesta continuó: los elfos, cada vez más alegres, no parecían cansarse nunca, y ella estaba como nueva. En el centro del salón algunos de los elfos bailaban, pero ella no había visto nunca ese baile. Estaba concentrada mirando los pasos para ver si podía aprender algo, cuando alguien se le acercó por la espalda.  
  
- ¿Te gustaría bailar?- le susrró una voz al oido.  
  
Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Legolas, que sonreía, y le sonrió a su vez, volviendo su atención a los bailarines.  
  
- Es que no se bailar esto: estaba mirando a ver si consigo adivinar los pasos.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te enseñe?  
  
- ¡Claro!  
  
Se retiraron los dos a un rincón: él le tomó las manos, colocando una sobre su hombro y la tomó de la cintura: "paso, paso, ahora giro, y para el otro lado, adelante, paso". no era muy difícil, y enseguida le cogió el truco. Aumentaron la velocidad: - paso, giro, derecha, delante, giro- realmente, los dos hacían buena pareja- giro, paso, detrás, derecha, detrás, gi..  
  
- Uy!  
  
- Auch!  
  
Ella dio un giro y el un paso adelante, así que los dos chocaron. Se miraron un momento y se echaron a reír, el peso de Arien recargado totalmente en el brazo derecho del elfo.  
  
- ¡Jajaja, ibas demasiado rápido!  
  
- ¡Eres tu culpa, - Replicó ella riendo- que no me sabes guiar!  
  
Cuando recuperaron la compostura, algunos de los elfos de los alrededores ya los miraban con una sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Legolas, sácala a bailar!- Le animó un elfo rubio.  
  
-¿Te apetece salir a la pista?  
  
- Mm...bueno, de acuerdo. ¡Vamos allá!  
  
La fiesta se animaba por momentos. Entre baile y baile, solían alternar copa y copa. al igual que le había pasado Aragorn antes, ninguno de los presentes tenia en cuenta el hecho de que los humanos no soportan el alcohol tan bien como los elfos, y que, entre estos, los que peor lo soportan son las jovencitas. Arien procuró no abusar mucho de él, pero al fin y al cabo, era una adolescente. en Harad no tenia la oportunidad de divertirse de este modo: una futura reina nunca se puede permitir este tipo de debilidades. Cada ver era más consciente de la calidez de los brazos de Legolas, de sus movimientos, pero lo era menos de la realidad que la rodeaba. Cuando se sintió un poco mareada, se detuvo y se sentaron ambos en una bancada de piedra.  
  
-Legolas.- dijo con voz lastimosa- creo que ya no reconozco a la gente, estoy un poco mareada..  
  
- ¡No te preocupes, mujer! ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? El aire fresco te ayudará a despejar la mente.  
  
- Si, por favor.  
  
Habían salido de la sala y se encontraban en un pequeño jardín auxiliar muy bien cuidado. La chica se recostó sobre una barandilla, totalmente pálida.  
  
- Se me va. se me va la cabeza.  
  
El elfo rubio corrió presto en su ayuda, la cogió en brazos y la volvió a sentar en un banco, apoyándola contra su pecho, pensando que era mejor que dencansase un rato. En el bosque oscuro, su hogar, las fiestas solian ser más desenfrenadas que las de Rivendell, y estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los efectos del alcohol.  
  
Ella no andaba muy lejos de quedarse totalmente dormida. Sus pensamientos flotaban de aquí allá, cada vez más tenues. Cansancio. dormirse placidamente, unos brazos que la rodeaban protectora mente, un elfo maravilloso...calidez..  
  
"¡NO! ¡Esto no!" La consciencia de Arien se sacudió y se despertó de pronto, y ella se llenó de miedo. "No voy a acabar como Madre, y así es como voy a acabar si sigo así, me estoy comportando como una estupida, estos elfos son peligrosos ¡Esto no puede ser!  
  
-¡No!- se apartó rápidamente del elfo y intentó ponerse de pié.  
  
- ¿Arien, que sucede?  
  
- Me voy, quiero irme.- contestó, un poco alterada- Quiero irme a dormir.  
  
En ese instante llegó Aragorn, justamente con la intención de que la joven se retirara ya a dormir, pues suponía que debía estar exhausta.  
  
- Aragorn, quiero irme ya a dormir..  
  
- Eso me parece una sabia decisión.- contstó el montaraz, aliviado.  
  
-¿Donde esté Arwen? Ella sabe donde esta mi habitación, Aragorn, quiero ver a Arwen.  
  
-Ella hace ya tiempo que se ha retirado. ¿Vamos, no recuerdas donde esta tu habitación?  
  
Ella los miró con cara preocupada. ¿Su habitación? Buena pregunta. Los miró de manera inocente. El hombre y el elfo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, hasta que Aragorn tomó la iniciativa.  
  
- Supongo que te habrán alojado en la habitación nueva del ala oeste, donde antes estuvo tu madre. Venga, vamos, te acompaño.  
  
****  
  
Por la mañana siguiente, Arien se encontró vestida en su cama, tapada cuidadosamente con varias mantas. Intentó recordar como había llegado hasta ahí, pero un insistente dolor de cabeza le aconsejó de que dejara lo de pensar para más tarde. Lo único que recordaba era un largo paseo por toda la casa, acompañada de un elfo rubio y de Aragorn, un abrir y cerrar de puertas hasta que encontraron la habitación correcta. Después, una cama comodísima, y alguien que la cubría y abandonaba sigilosamente la habitación.  
  
En los días siguientes no hubo más fiestas: fue cómo si después de un momento de alegría, una sombra de oscuridad lo cubriera todo. Se notaba, sobretodo, en el ambiente que flotaba sobre el valle: una tensión, expectación, creciente, como si se anticipara una desgracia.  
  
Un par de días después de su llegada, Arien había relatado, ante una reunión de los grandes de Rivendel, todo lo que Gandalf le había contado sobre el anillo: aunque no lo dejasen traslucir, el abatimiento y horror de todos los presentes fue muy evidente. Lo que todos temían en secreto se había dicho en voz alta, y ya no habria vuelta atrás.  
  
Aragorn y numerosos caballeros fueron enviados en misiones secretas fuera de Rivendel: entre ellos los hijos de Elrond, con los que Arien apenas pudo intercambiar un par de nerviosas palabras. Había otros que, con una mirada desconsolada, se marchaban para ya no volver más, y cada día la casa se volvía más triste. El último en partir había sido Glorfindel, que se despidió de ella.  
  
Ese mismo atardecer, estando Elrond y Arien paseando por el jardín, la chica le preguntó.  
  
- ¿Elrond, porqué abandonan los elfos el valle?  
  
El Señor lo pensó antes de contestar, la vista perdida más allá de los bosques del valle  
  
- Se marchan de estas tierras: cruzan el mar y abandonan la tierra media, se van a descansar finalmente en la tierra de nuestra raza.  
  
- Pero, ¿Porqué?- replicó ella- algunos de ellos se despiden con un "Hasta pronto".  
  
- El tiempo de nuestra raza ha acabado, y ya no habrá lugar aquí para nosotros... Tanto si triunfamos como si somos derrotados por la sombra de Sauron, hija, nuestro destino está ya fijado.- miró a su hija con una tristeza incommesurable, y un amago de lagrimas asomaba en sus profundos y sorprendentes ojos grises- También nosotros deberemos zarpar algún día.  
  
- Padre..- era casi la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por ese nombre- Yo no abandonaré mi tierra.- Dijo con decisión.  
  
El elfo la miró, como si ya se esperara esta respuesta que, no obstante, no por esperada dejaba de ser dolorosa.  
  
- No digas eso, hija mía.- La abrazó con ternura- Tú te vendrás conmigo.  
  
***  
  
Después de esa conversación, no volvieron a hablar más del tema, pero una inquietud nació dentro del corazón de la chica. No soportaba estarse quieta, pasiva: por las noches, veía en sueños como su padre estrechaba los lazos con el señor oscuro, que ella creía haber deteriorado notablemente con su partida súbdita.  
  
Por las mañanas, la angustia la invadía. todos estaba esperando algo, o alguien, pero. "¿De verdad no se dan cuenta? Todo el este está en movimiento, ¡¡Todo!! Cada hora es un pacto nuevo que aumenta las nutridas huestes de Sauron. Y yo no puedo dejarlo estar todo, no puedo desentenderme y pasar las horas leyendo, paseando".  
  
Pronto ni las historias que Legolas le solía contar por la noches, en la sala del fuego, o los poemas que Bilbo, un extraño hobbit, intentaba componer incansablemente, lograron que ella olvidara sus preocupaciones: peor aún, tenia la sensación de que no aguantaría un día más en la casa. Por más que le doliera, y por más que le doliera a Elrond, Arwen y los otros, ella tenía que partir... "¿Será esta la misma sensación que tubo mamá? ¿Partió por esto mismo.?"  
  
Una cosa si que tenia clara la joven.iba a estallar una guerra, de consecuencias terribles. y los sentimientos no tenían lugar allí. Era más importante la felicidad de su pueblo que no la suya propia, o la de Elrond, o la de cualquier otro. Lo único que estaba esperando para marchar era la llegada de Gandalf. El mago y su retraso preocuparon mucho a los elfos: se rumoreaba que el mago nunca antes se había retrasado, y algunos añadían que habría caído en manos del enemigo.  
  
Arwen y Legolas eran los únicos que intuían que algo le pasaba a la joven: cada día comía menos, daba largos paseos sola y apenas dormía, quedándose largas horas en la biblioteca. Cada uno a su manera, la intentaban ayudar, aunque Legolas tampoco soportaba estar de brazos cruzados. Ya había pasado casi un mes de su llegada a Rivendel, aunque el tiempo allí fluía con un ritmo diferente, pero la joven sentía que, si no hacia algo, iba a tener una crisis nerviosa.  
  
Paseando por el jardín, se encontró con Arwen, que venia vestida con un ligero vestido y un abrigo de viaje. La Dama de la casa se dirigió a ella:  
  
- Arien, me disponia a dar un paseo en caballo, y he pensado que te gustaría venir. ¿No te apetece dar una vuelta?  
  
La chica de Harad la miraba ilusionada: ¡Por fín algo para hacer!  
  
- ¡Si, claro! ¡Ahora mismo me cambio!- salió disparada hacia su habitación, con una gran sonrisa. Al llegar a la esquina del pasillo se giró- ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?  
  
- Al vado del Bruinen. Hay sombras allí, lo presiento.  
  
- Si, yo también puedo notar un sentimiento oscuro que se extiende.  
  
En diez minutos, ya estaban las dos listas y cruzaban la entrada principal, con la excusa de dar un inocente paseo por los bosques de los alrededores, pero nada más perder de vista la casa, cambiaron de rumbo. Arwen conducía su caballo majestuosamente, con el rostro impasible, y Arien no se perdía detalle de los alrededores: estaban cruzando un magnífico bosque, muy frondoso, pero a medida que se internaban más en él, las ramas se cerraban sobre ellas, el aire se volvía más espeso, el ambiente más lúgubre. Ambas podían sentir una amenaza expectante, un terror a medio desvelar, que les helaba la sangre.  
  
- Arwen.¿Cuanto falta para llegar? Hay una sombra hostil sobre este valle.  
  
-En breve llegaremos. yo también estoy muy preocupada.  
  
De pronto oyeron un grito agudo, penetrante, lleno de crueldad. Fue un grito distante pero alto y claro, que cortó el silencio del valle como un cuchillo afilado. Las dos se quedaron paralizadas durante un segundo, luego intercambiaron una mirada aterrorizada y, como una flecha en una arco tenso, salieron disparadas en dirección al río. La atmósfera del bosque cada vez las oprimía más, hasta que pensaron que ya no podrían aguantar más. El terror cada vez se volvió más espeso. hasta que el bosque se abrió ante ellos. Los caballos se encabritaron al llegar al terreno desnudo: si antes el bosque les parecía malo, ahora sentían estar expuestas, sin ningún tipo de protección ni escondite, al horror más ancestral.  
  
Frente a sus hojos, se desarollaba una extraña escena: nueve jinetes vestidos de negro acorralaban a un último montado en un caballo blanco, que desde lejos, por el tamaño, parecía un niño. Como si de una caceria macabra se tratase, las figuras oscuras se acercaban lentamente al pequeño jinete, y de ellas emanaba esa sensación de frío y de terror. Pudieron ver como el acosado entraba en el rio, la espada en alto, intentando defenderse,  
  
-¡Atrás! - aún desde la distancia se podia oir la voz extremadamente débil- ¡volved a las tierras de Mordor y no me sigáis más!.  
  
Los jinetes oscuros replicaron con voces amenazadoras, y, lentamente, los nueve comenzaron a cruzar el rio.  
  
- ¡No tendreis el anillo ni me tendreis a mi!  
  
Con estas últimas palabras, el pequeño jinete entró dentro de la corriente. La espada se le desprendió de la mano, y el caballó blanco que montaba se encabritó.  
  
En ese instante, pasaron muchas cosas a la vez: Arwen, con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a murmurar en élfico. Al otro lado del rio venian corriendo dos figuras altas, espada en mano, que no pudieron reconocer. Una de ellas resplandecia, terrible en su ira: ¡un señor de los elfos!... Se oyó un rugido lejano, como de agua desbordada, a la vez que una voz joven y femenina gritaba en voz alta palabras incomprensibles para todos.  
  
El caballo blanco habia cruzado el río y se habia detenido en la orilla, era cuestión de segundos que lo alcanzaran.De repente, las aguas del rio se alzaron furiosas, gritando, rugiendo, rompiendo rocas y arboles a su paso y arrastrandolo todo en la poderosa corriente.  
  
Tres de los jinetes oscuros desaparecieron dentro de las aguas espumosas, otros volvieron grupas para escapar, cuando una colummna de fuego apareció enfrente suyo. Los caballos se encabritaron, asustados, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde escapar, pero el fuego se extendia rápidamente, las llamas se alzaban altas y poderosas, y detrás llegaban dos figuras empuñando ramas incendiadas, asustando a los caballos y propagando el incendio, encerrando a los jinetes en un círculo de fuego. Los caballos negros, aterrorizados, se lanzaron al rio con sus jinetes, desapareciendo entre las olas de la corriente turbulenta.  
  
Poco a poco, el nivel del rio fue bajando, sin dejar ningún ratro de los jinetes negros. Todos trataron de recuperar la respiración: no se oía nada excepto el chisporrotear del fuego y el rumor del agua. Arwen cogió a la figura pequeña que antes huía de los jinetes antes de que cayese al suelo: estaba inconsciente y en muy mal estado. Luego levantó la vista: dos hombres se acercaban corriendo por el vado. Glorfindel y Aragorn. Enseguida llegaron y se arrodillaron todos al lado de la pequeña figura. ¡un hobbit!.  
  
Arien era la única que permanecia de pié, erguida, Aragorn levantó la vista hacia ella un instante, y no pudo reprimir un escalofrio al ver los ojos de ella: el rostro inexpresivo, con la mirada clavada en el infinito, en sus ojos se reflejaba el incendio. no, no era un fuego reflejado. En su ojos habia fuego, danzando en las pupilas.  
  
- ¡Arien!  
  
La joven no respondió, ni siquiera pareció que le hubiera oido. Al cabo de unos instantes, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo, con un suspiro cansado.  
  
***************************  
  
Continuará muy pronto!!  
  
Hola!! ¡Al habla la autora!  
  
Ya esta aquí el tercer capítulo: es un poco mas largo que los primeros, espero que os guste, porque ya comienzan a aparecer muchos más personajes (En los primeros solo aparecieron Gandalf, Arien, Aragorn y un extra haciendo de "hombre del campo pervertido".). Ahora ya pasaran muchas más cosas: una fiesta en Rivendel, el encuentro con Elrond, la lucha del valle de Bruinen.que os parece el intento de unificación del al peli y el libro? Ya sabeis, la discusión Glorfindel- Arwen  
  
Aps, muchas gracias por los reviews!! (Como alguien dijo, el sueño de toda escritora de FF.net, aunque yo soy nueva aquí..). En el próximo capi ya los contestaré!! Muchos besos, espero que les guste! 


	4. El concilio

Holaaaaaaaa otra vez! Ahí va la cuarta parte!  
  
Antes que nada, agradecer los reviews, y tal como prometí, los contesto. ^^ (¡ me hace ilusión!)  
  
CRAZYSTAR314: :Muchas gracias por mi primer Review!! Me alegro de que te guste. Espero que puedas leer los otrs capítulos sin dificultad, muchos besos!  
  
LOTHLUIN: Me alegro de que hayas comentado eso, porue es cierto, el titulo lo saqué del libro de Perez Reverte, porque me impresionó mucho la historia. Lo que dices del nombre tienes razón, pero se lo puse porque su madre estuvo ya entre los elfos. ¡Besicos y muchas gracias!  
  
RIEGEL: Me alegro de que te guste, muchas gracias por avisarme del fallo al subir el capi, suerte que te diste cuenta. Espero que ahora aun te siga gustando la historia. ¡Besos!  
  
REMY: Muchas gracias, espero que también te guste lo que viene a continuación. Muchos besos. (supongo que a estas alturas ya ha quedado claro lo de que si es o no hija de Elrond.)  
  
DERNIX: Jeje, pues si, menudo es Elrond. pero en el silmarilion también sale un gran señor elfo que se casa dos veces (el padre de Feanor, no me arriesgo a piner el nombre porque no me acuerdo :P). Ya intentaré actualizar más deprisa. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!  
  
ERUANNE: ¡Thanks! Muchas gracias por los animos. Muchos saludos, espero que te guste este proximo capi. Besos!  
  
******  
  
······EL CONCILIO DE ELROND·····  
  
-¿Cómo está Frodo?  
  
Elrond se recostó en un diván, con gesto cansado. Hacia días que estaba dedicando todo su poder de curación para salvar al mediano, sin notar mucha mejora. Aragorn pudo apreciar como un tenue velo de sudor cubría la frente del elfo  
  
- En un estado bastante precario. Pero ha dado pruebas de una notable capacidad de resistencia. Tanto su cuerpo como su espíritu lo superaran.- Miró al montaraz de manera inquisidora- cuéntame, Aragorn, toda la historia.  
  
El montaraz tardó horas en relatar todo lo que había ocurrido: el encuentro con Frodo y los otros tres hobbit, el ataque de La cima de los vientos, la huida de los jinetes, el vado de Bruinen. al llegar a ese punto, Elrond se preocupó:  
  
-Aragorn, mis hijas. no se deberían haber visto mezcladas en esto.  
  
- Señor, fue gracias a ellas que conseguimos traer aun con vida aquí a Frodo, y que el anillo está a salvo.  
  
- No, Aragorn, si el anillo está ahora a salvo, es gracias a ti. - miró al hombre con orgullo, pero luego frunció el ceño - pero dime: El fuego.. Arien tuvo algo que ver en eso?  
  
Aragorn desvió la mirada. ¿como contarle?  
  
- Había. fuego en sus ojos. No sabría decirte más, los jinetes ocuparon toda mi atención y cuando repare en ella ya se había acabado todo. Arwen y Glorfindel se estaban ocupando de Frodo, y ella permanecía de pié, con los ojos fijos en las llamas. Luego, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo.  
  
- ¿Cansada?  
  
- Si. Mi señor..- añadió, al fijarse en la mirada preocupada del elfo- ¿Hay algo que os preocupe?  
  
Elrond le dio la espalda y se quedó en silencio, mientras Aragorn esperaba una respuesta. Finalmente el señor elfo habló, lentamente y con gran pesar en la voz:  
  
- Tu ya conociste a su madre, y sabes porqué me preocupo. Desearía que no hubiera heredado ninguno de sus poderes. ella era una gran hechicera, pero no tubo una vida feliz. Recuerdas el día en que los orcos entraron en los lindes del bosque?  
  
El hombre hizo un esfuerzo de memoria: recordaba un día de invierno, una refriega en las afueras del valle.  
  
--- Flash back---  
  
Había orcos, muchos orcos bajados de las montañas, y él, queriendo distinguirse a los ojos de Elrond, se adelantó a los arqueros elficos y se lanzó en medio de la batalla, sembrando la muerte a su alrededor, y en su ardor no reparó en que se separaba de la formación amiga. De pronto se vio superado en número, y para su horror pudo ver a algunos arqueros orcos, qué, si bien no tenían mucha puntería, estaban demasiado cerca de él como para errar un tiro. La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando vio que tensaban la cuerda de los arcos. Con un grito feroz Aragorn le lanzó adelante, dispuesto a morir llevándose a unos cuantos orcos más con él, pero en vez del dolor punzante de una flecha, lo que sintió fue como lo rodeaba un calor insoportable, y como una nube de fuego se alzaba entre él y el grueso de la tropilla enemiga.  
  
Los orcos que estaban a su lado chillaban de terror y fueron abatidos por los elfos. Entonces el montaraz se giró, y detrás de él en la lejanía, la vió: a lomos de un caballo blanco, embozada con una capa, y con el fuego en los ojos. Mantenía una sonrisa hierática en el bello rostro y tenía una mano extendida en su dirección: en ese momento le pareció una criatura terriblemente hermosa. De repente, la mujer cerró los ojos, murmuró unas palabras y chasqueó los dedos de la mano. Inmediatamente, la cortina de fuego desapareció, dejando delante de los ojos de los asombrados elfos los cuerpos carbonizados de varios orcos, entre los troncos de los árboles.  
  
Después de esto, el señor de la casa pidió una larga entrevista con aquella misteriosa mujer que había llegado hacia pocos días a la casa, y estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche.  
  
----- fin del Flasback----------  
  
El montaraz sonrió para si mismo, como olvidarlo..  
  
********  
  
-¡Gandalf ha llegado! ¡Gandalf ha llegado!  
  
Los tres hobbits corrían por toda la casa anunciando la llegada del mago. Arien, que estaba sentada en su habitación leyendo, se levantó automáticamente y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. No parecía posible, cuando ya todos lo daban por perdido.. Pero no, allí en la entrada estaba el mago, desmontando de una caballo blanco magnífico, rodeado de elfos y con los tres hobbits saltando a su alrededor.  
  
- ¡Gandalf!  
  
La muchacha saltó los escalones de golpe y se lanzó al cuello del mago, ante las miradas asombradas y divertidas de todos. Gandalf por poco cae al suelo, pero pronto recuperó el equilibrio y rompió en sonoras carcajadas.  
  
- ¡Arien!  
  
- ¡Gandalf, estábamos todos tan preocupados! Pero sabía que vendrías, lo tenías que hacer pronto, me has de contar que pasa porque aquí nadie sabe nada, ¡A, si! Y Frodo llegó hace poco, está muy enfermo pero Elrond dice que se curará pronto, Aragorn lo llevó aquí, el anillo ya está a salvo, Gandalf,- paro un momento para tomar aire y se volvió a lanzar al cuello del mago- ¡Tenía tantas ganas de que volvieras!  
  
El mago sonrió: la muchacha no había cambiado nada. La tomó de los hombros para separarla un poco de él:  
  
- Arien, necesito hablar con Elrond y ver a Frodo.  
  
- Ah, si..-contestó ella, un poco desilusionada. "Ni siquiera me ha dicho Hola, que tal, como estas, me alegro de verte."- ahora mismo te llevo hasta donde esta Frodo, Elrond y Aragorn se pasan todo el día encerrados en su cuarto.- añadió, con una nota de reproche en la voz.  
  
*******  
  
Fue necesaria más de una semana para que el portador del anillo recuperara las fuerzas, pero por fin parecía que se había recuperado del todo: ya había despertado, y los hobbits; Merry, Pippin y Sam, armaron gran alboroto, hasta que este último decidió que ya era suficiente y que "el señor Frodo debe reposar, porque si no esta noche no podrá asistir al banquete de los elfos." Frodo, así pues, no tuvo mas remedio que retirase a descansar una vez más.  
  
Mientras, hacia ya tres horas que Gandalf estaba reunido con Elrond, y la cosa iba por largo, parecía. Cansada de esperarlos, Arien se fue a dar un paseo: con un poco de suerte igual se encontraba con los hobbits o con Legolas. En efecto, en una esquina del patio se encontró con los tres hobbits, que discutían en voz baja.  
  
- ¡Hola chicos! - se sentó junto a ellos: en los breves días que habían pasado ya se habían tomado bastante confianza y habían compartido varias risas: los medianos eran el remedio ideal para romper con la plácida monotonía de la vida en el valle. Vió que estos estaban ocultando algo: - ¿Qué es lo que traéis ahí?  
  
Los tres hobbits se miraron entre ellos, rojos como tomates  
  
- Bueno, es que.  
  
- Promete que guardaras el secreto.  
  
- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver!- saltó Sam, visiblemente angustiado. Arien luchaba por conseguir ver que era lo que ocultaban a sus espaldas.  
  
- Es. ¡Comida! Pero,¡que glotones! Habéis cogido todos los bollitos del desayuno.- Exclamo la chica, cuando al fin le mostraron las maños rellenas de panecillos. Arien colocó los brazos en jarras, simulando un enfado, pero se le escapaba la risa. - ¡Se lo voy a contar todo a mi padre, vais a ver!  
  
Pippin y Merry intercambiaron una mirada e inmediatamente corrieron a perseguir a la chica, que ya había cogido una pasta y corría por el pasillo riendo:  
  
- Vais a ver, se lo diré también a Gandalf, a Aragorn, a.  
  
¡Paf ! Nunca supieron quien más se enteraría del asunto de los bollitos, porque de repente se abrió una puerta en el pasillo y la chica se dio de morros con el Mago.  
  
- ¿De que se supone que me tienes que decir? -le preguntó Gandalf, con una sonrisa divertida.  
  
- Ugh, pueees.- obviamente, su intención había sido molestar a los medianos, no decirle nada a nadie. Merry y Pippin, aprovechando el momento, saltaron entre ella y el mago poniendo cara de inocentes.  
  
- ¡No ha pasado nada, Gandalf, de verdad!- Dijo Merry, poniendo su mejor sonrisa. - ¿Y ya nos vamos íbamos, verdad?- Y sin el menor reparo, se llevaron a rastras a la chica, que a duras penas reprimía la risa.  
  
El mago los vio alejarse por el pasillo, estaban tan alegres los tres. Recordó la discusión que había estado teniendo con Elrond, y supo que el Señor elfo tenía razón: el anillo debía abandonar Rivendel. El anillo tenía que ser destruido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
  
Poco después, la chica se dirigía hacia el bonito jardín delantero de la casa, comiéndose un pastelito. Podía ver la figura de un elfo alto y esbelto a la sombra de un gran árbol, aparentemente mirando al paisaje y absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Se acercó a él lentamente.  
  
- Hola, Legolas.  
  
El elfo salió de sus pensamientos para mirar a la joven y dedicarle una gran sonrisa, pero apenas había tenido tiempo de hablar cuando una campanada resonó por toda la casa, señal de que recibían un huésped importante, así que ambos se dirigieron al patio principal para ver quien había llegado. En aquellos días habían llegado varios visitantes, unos esperados, otros no. El propio Legolas había llegado al valle unos pocos días antes de que Aragorn la trajera a ella. Parecía que algo se estaba cociendo, tantas llegadas no podían ser casualidad, y así se lo dijo al elfo mientras caminaban.  
  
- ¿Yo creo que están tramando algo, sabes?  
  
- ¿Tramando algo? ¿Quién? -Pregunto Legolas, mirándola divertido.  
  
- Pues Gandalf y Elrond, ya sabes. tanta gente viniendo aquí..no puede ser una coincidencia. Algo van a hacer, ¿No crees?  
  
El elfo se limitó a esbozar una enigmática sonrisa.  
  
Llegados al patio vieron a varios elfos rodeando a un hombre alto y corpulento, y aunque sus ropas aparecían gastadas, como si viniera de un largo viaje, se adivinaban ricas y de calidad. Pero lo que en verdad revelaba el rango del llegado era la expresión altiva del rostro.  
  
- ¡Mira, es un caballero de Gondor!- Exclamo la chica al ver la insignia del árbol blanco en los arreos del caballo. Luego su mirada cayó sobre un cuerno que el recién llegado portaba, y se llevó las manos a la boca reprimiendo un grito- ¡Legolas, mira! Es. ha de ser el hijo del senescal. creo que se llama Boromir.  
  
El elfo asintió gravemente. La voz de la muchacha se convirtió en un susurro, y Legolas tuvo que inclinarse para poderla escuchar bien.  
  
- Allí en Harad hemos oído hablar mucho de él. él es quien dirige los ejércitos de Gondor. Y seguro que él ha oído hablar de mi padre y de mí.- añadió, torciendo el gesto.  
  
"Y no muy bien, precisamente", pensó la muchacha. Hasta ahora, la gente havia sido lo suficiente amable como para evitar recordarle que, en esta guerra, ella venía del bando contrario, y la habían aceptado tranquilamente, como si desde siempre hubiera estado con ellos. Pero ahora. con este hombre la cosa iba a ser diferente: sus ejércitos se habían enfrentado directamente, seguramente, él mismo, a juzgar por su aspecto duro, había muerto con su propia mano a algunos de sus soldados en alguna refriega fronteriza. Pensó también en sus corsarios de Umbar, que bajo las órdenes directas de su padre azotaban sin piedad las poblaciones costeras de Gondor. ¿Realmente esperaba Elrond que..?  
  
- ¿Arien, te encuentras bien?  
  
Una voz clara la devolvió a la realidad. Legolas la miraba preocupado, no le había gustado nada el tono de voz de las últimas palabras de la muchacha. "seguro que él ha oído hablar de mí padre y de mí.. ¿porqué sigue considerando al rey de Harad como su padre?" Los ojos azules se cubrieron de una sombra de preocupación mientras contemplaba a la chica, pues en estos días le había llegado a coger cariño. La cara de ella se había vuelto inexpresable, y los ojos duros. Le puso una mano en el hombro, guiándola fuera del patio.  
  
- Arien. ¿vamos a dar un paseo, de acuerdo?  
  
*****  
  
Después de Boromir ya no vino nadie más, lo que para muchos fue un alivio. Al antes tranquilos valle de Rivendel habían llegado gente de todos lados y culturas, y razas: hombres, elfos de otras colonias, y hasta un par de enanos más, por no añadir a los hobbits, los más revoltosos. Frodo estaba totalmente recuperado, y Elrond decidió, por fin, convocar un consejo. Tan sólo estarían presentes los grandes sabios y aquellos a los que el tema del anillo concerniera directamente.  
  
Tanto Arien como Boromir estaban convocados, en calidad de representantes de sus respectivos países, aunque a la primera no le había resultado nada fácil: en un principio, ni las lágrimas ni los enfados convencieron a su padre, que la quería mantener apartada del asunto, aunque al final Gandalf lo consiguió convencer de que Harad necesitaba tener un representante en el concilio. De los hobbits, tan solo el portador de anillo y Bilbo estarían presentes. Pero todos, sin excepción, estaban impacientes, pues sabían que de ese concilio dependería el futuro del anillo y, por extensión, de toda la Tierra Media.  
  
La mañana señalada apareció clara y fría. Era pronto en la mañana cuando se oyó por toda la casa un tañido de campanas, indicando el inicio del concilio. Desde todos los puntos de la casa partió gente hasta un patio algo apartado de todo el complejo de la casa, donde podrían discutir sin ser molestados. Habían dispuesto, alrededor de una columna-mesa de piedra, un semicírculo de sillas, enfrente de las cuales estaban sentados Elrond, con la expresión sombría y los ojos más serios que nunca, y dos de los más altos señores de Rivendel.  
  
Los recién llegados enseguida fueron sentándose: los elfos en un extremo, los hombres en otro. Gandalf tomó asiento en el medio, y Frodo se sentó a su lado. Arien, que había llegado junto con el mago y los medianos, se sentó a la diestra de Gandalf, y se mantuvo callada. Ya estaban llegando los últimos: pudo ver a Aragorn, que se sentó en un extremo, y a Legolas, entre los elfos. Los enanos llegaron todos juntos y se sentaron al lado de los hombres.  
  
Ya no había más asientos vacíos, y todos guardaron silencio, mirando a Elrond. Lentamente, Elrond se levantó y anunció con voz solemne:  
  
- He aquí, amigos míos, al hobbit Frodo hijo de Drogo. Pocos han llegado atravesando peligros más grandes o en una misión más urgente.  
  
Todas las miradas recayeron sobre Frodo, que se había sonrojado y parecía estar muy ocupado mirando el suelo de la sala. Luego, el Señor pasó a presentar a los presentes. Al llegar a Arien, la voz se le volvió más suave:  
  
- Y he aquí a mi hija Arien, que por azares de la fortuna fue criada en Harad, en el seno de la familia real. - hizo una pausa, mientras que los que no conocían la historia de la muchacha murmuraron asombrados. Luego añadió, serio- quien fue (recalcó el tiempo pasado) hija de la Reina y heredera titular de Harad. Está aquí representando los intereses de los reinos del sur. -Más murmullos resonaron en toda la sala, y muchos le dirigieron miradas incrédulas, pero Elrond ya había pasado a nombrar a otra persona.  
  
En las primeras horas de concilio no se tocó el tema del anillo. Fue, sobretodo, una puesta en común de las diferentes noticias que cada uno traía, y todas eran más o menos lo mismo: aumento de orcos, la caída de alguna fortaleza en manos de hombres salvajes o orcos, o la llegada de extraños mensajeros pidiendo fidelidad para el Señor Oscuro. Los enanos estaban bastante perturbados a causa de la falta de noticias de la reconquistada Kazaad- Dum, Moria en lengua élfica, y los hombres recibían temerosos las palabras de Boromir, que hablaba de grandes fuerzas que avanzaban en dirección a Gondor.  
  
- Mi pueblo siempre se ha encargado de frenar los ataques de las fuerzas oscuras. ¡Es gracias a la sangre de Gondor que estas tierras conocen la paz! Pero la situación se vuelve cada día más desesperada. Nuestras fortalezas meridionales son atacadas una y otra vez por grandes huestes, y se dice que los Haradrim se han unido al señor oscuro - El hombre interrumpió su encendido discurso para mirar alrededor con superioridad, y se quedó enfrente de Arien, clavando la mirada en ella- Dicen que los de Harad se han unido al Señor Oscuro, y que planean marchar sobre Gondor. Dicen que los corsarios que saquean nuestras costas están bajo sus órdenes. Veo entre nosotros a una princesa Haradrim, aunque me cueste creer lo que de ti se ha contado. ¿No tienes nada que decir a esto? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen?  
  
Todas las miradas se clavaron en la chica. Aunque por fuera estaba serena, Arien sentía que en su interior la sangre le hervía. El gondoriano había dado en el clavo, y había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Lentamente se levantó: era el momento de dar la cara.  
  
- Es cierto. - la magnitud de la confesión cayó sobre todos como una gran losa- Cuando abandoné mi país, se iba a sellar una importante alianza con la torre oscura. Creo que gracias a mi partida, esa alianza se ha prorrogado un poco, pero no tardará en hacerse realidad. Cuando ese momento llegue, los ejércitos de Harad marcharán bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro.  
  
El silencio reinaba en la sala. La preocupación teñía el rostro de todos. Aragorn se removió en su asiento, Boromir se quedó inmóvil. La muchacha prosiguió, mirando el suelo.  
  
- Cuando ese momento llegue, Gondor caerá. Y detrás de él caerán, uno a uno..  
  
- ¡GONDOR NO CAERÁ! - Boromir se encaró con ella.- durante años hemos aguantado todas las embestidas de..  
  
- ¡Osgiliat ha caído ya, los feudos del Sur están cayendo, el poder de Sauron está creciendo cada vez más! ¡No vais a poder combatir contra un ejército de más de un millar de efectivos! -Replicó la chica- ¡Acéptalo, hay que hacer algo! ¡No podéis ganar mediante las armas, hay que atajar el poder de Sauron!  
  
Los ojos le brillaban. Cara a cara con Boromir, la situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa y peligrosa, y nadie se atrevía a intervenir. El hombre avanzó un poco, imponiendo toda su altura, pero ella no retrocedió ni un paso.  
  
- ¿Y porqué habría de creerte? En Gondor el nombre de Arien Schezard nos es conocido. Si de verdad eres quien dices ser, ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Eres acaso una espía, o estas traicionando a tu reino? ¿Por qué deberías tú ayudarnos?- añadió, con desconfianza.  
  
-¡Boromir!  
  
Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond estaban de pié, escandalizados por el insultó de Boromir, y temiendo que las cosas fueran a mayores. Sin embargo, la advertencia había venido de Gandalf, qué, desde su asiento, miraba fijamente al hombre, con la vara en la mano. Boromir, reticente, murmuró una disculpa y se sentó. Arien, sin embargo, permaneció de pié, y aunque le temblaba el pulso por la rabia contenida, su voz sonó firme:  
  
- Tal vez esté aquí por motivos personales que no son de tu interés, pero te diré que no es una traición lo que estoy haciendo. Sauron está manipulando la mente de mi padre, quiere convertir al reino de Harad en un vasallo de su imperio, y no voy a permitir que mi pueblo sea gobernado por la torre oscura. Estoy aquí porque estoy contra Sauron, lo mismo que todos. Yo no deseo ni la ruina de Harad ni la de Gondor, y estoy inquieta porque el poder de la torre oscura se extiende, y corrompe muchos corazones. ¿Contesta eso tu pregunta? ¿Qué podremos hacer, nosotros, representantes de los pueblos libres de la tierra, contra el poder de Sauron?- Y dicho todo esto, se sentó, y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.  
  
Después de este incidente, Boromir explicó el sueño que lo habia llevado a Rivendel, y se habló de el daño de Isildur. "Es el momento de que el anillo sea revelado", anunció Elrond, y Frodo avanzó hasta el centro de la sala y dejó el anillo encima de la estructura circular de piedra. Un murmullo recorrió toda la sala, algunos se irguieron para velo mejor: un sencillo anillo dorado, sin ninguna inscripción, que reposaba inofensivamente sobre la piedra. Lentamente, Elrond comenzó a narrar la historia del anillo.  
  
Largo rato estuvo hablando el elfo, hasta que Bilbo, el hobbit viejo, tomó el relevo contando su aventura personal. Era obvio que disfrutaba siendo el centro de atención, y, como era un buen narrador, la historia se hizo amena. Pero, al acabar, Legolas se levantó, con el rostro preocupado, para transmitir la noticia de que Gollum, había escapado. Después de todo lo que se habia contado, a nadie le supo bien aquella noticia, en especial a Aragorn, que tanto le habia costado capturar a la criatura. Hubo una breve discusión entre un enano (Gloin) y Legolas, pero fue atajada enseguida por Gandalf. Cuando Bilbo terminó su relato, hicieron una pausa para ir a tomar un refrigerio.  
  
A la vuelta, Frodo contó toda su aventura. Al acabar, se abria ante ellos una gran decisión: ¿Qué hacer con el anillo? Elrond ya lo habia dejado bien claro: En Rivendel no se podía quedar, más después de la noticia de Gandalf sobre la traición de Saruman. Boromir estaba defendiemdo, en un encendido discurso, el derecho de Gondor a usar el anillo, cuando Legolas, inesperadamente, saltó del asiento.  
  
- ¡No puedes controlar el anillo, ninguno de nosotros puede! ¿No has oído nada de lo que Elrond ha dicho? ¡Hemos de destruir el anillo!  
  
Aragorn apoyó las palbras del elfo, haciendo que Boromir le dirigiese una mirada y un comentario despectivo. "¿Acaso un simple montaraz puede decirme lo que debo hacer?"  
  
Legolas desafió la mirada de Boromir, eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente.  
  
- No es un simple montaraz. Es Aragorn, heredero de Isildur. Y heredero al trono de Gondor. Le debes tu lealtad.  
  
Aragorn detuvo al elfo de decir más, incomodo. Boromir se sentó murmurando por lo bajo, sentiá que si no se controlaba iba a hacer alguna imprudencia. Primero esa chica de Harad, anunciando la caida de su reino, y luego surge alguien que reclama los derechos de Gondor. Quizá no habia sido buena idea acudir a ese concilio.  
  
Despues de unos cuantos debates más, se decidió qué el anillo debía ser destruido lo más pronto posible. Tras comprobar que un hacha enana no bastaba para destruir el anillo, quedó claro que solo habia una solución posible: llevarlo al lugar donde fue forjardo y arrojarlo a las llamas del temible Orodruin, el monte del destino, en el corazón de la tierra negra. A ojos de todos, una misión suicida y sin esperanzas, imposible. Pero la única opción que les quedaba.  
  
- Y uno de vosotros deberá llevarlo- Dijo Elrond, solemnemente.  
  
Fue increible: de un silencio sepulcral se pasó al peor caos de voces y gritos. En un momento, los enanos se encararon con los elfos, quienes saltaron de sus asientos. Legolas intentaba contener a sus amigos, pero le brillaban los ojos de furia. Boromir, Aragorn, también estaban de pié, discutiendo, y Arien no se quedó atrás. Gandalf alzaba la voz, increpandolos a todos. Frodo permaneciá sentado, con la vista fija en el anillo, y Elrond tenia la cara entre las manos.  
  
En medió del tumulto se alzó una vocecilla.  
  
- ¡Yo lo haré! ¡yo llevaré el anillo a Mordor!- toda la gente calló, petrificada, al oir las palbras de Frodo. El mediano se levantó del asiento y añadió, con voz insegura - aunque no sé como.  
  
*********************  
  
*********************  
  
¡Continuará!  
  
Acabado el capi, se me va la olla demasiado, pobrecito Boromir! Y eso que yo lo quiero mucho, pero es que imaginad com se debio sentir el pobre cuando le dicen lo de Aragorn.u.u.  
  
Bueno, espero que este gustando el rumbo que estan tomando los acontecimientos, la verdad es que estan sucediendo cosas que no tenia previstas, así que, porfavor, sentiros libres de expresar buestra opinion, y si teneis alguna idea, sera muy bien recibida.  
  
¡¡Muuuchos besos a todos y hasta el proximo!! 


	5. La partida

Yo llevaré el anillo!  
  
Las últimas palabras de Frodo fueron acogidas por un gran silencio. Mientras todos trataban aún de asimilar lo ocurrido, Elrond se levantó y, sorprendentemente, apoyó la propuesta del mediano. Parecia que estaba ya todo decidido: El hobbit llevaría el anillo y lo destruiría en el Monte del Destino. Esa era, despues de todo, la única esperanza que tenían, y si no fuera porqué no estaba el horno para bollos, mas de uno se hubiera hechado a reir con lo absurdo de la proposición.  
  
Boromir, al igual que algunos hombres y enanos, miraba a Elrond como si éste se hubiera vuelto loco, una vez perdida toda esperanza. Arien, por otro lado, dudaba de si era una broma o no. ¿Cómo podian, todos estos hombres sabios, decidir una cosa así? ¡Las posibilidades de que el plan saliera bien eran... nulas!  
  
Aragorn pareció pensar lo mismo, pués, muy seriamente y con la voy más grave que nunca, anunció que él acompañaria a Frodo.  
  
-"....Y conmigo vendrá Boromir. Es un hombre valiente"  
  
Casi se pudo oir un suspiro de alivio unánime. Desde luego, Arien se quedó mucho más tranquila. Mandar al mediano solo a Mordor era un suicidio, pero si lo acompañaban dos hombres fornidos y templados...al menos, alguna esperanza había. Pocas, sí, demasiado pocas, pero algo era algo... De repente, una pequeña figurra irrumpió en el concilio. Más de uno se levantó, alarmado, antes de que se descubriera quién era el intruso:  
  
- Usted no va a mandar al señor Frodo a Mordor solo, vaya si no......  
  
Arien no fue la unica que dejo ir una risa al oir hablar a Sam. Incluso Aragorn sonrió.  
  
*********  
  
Pocos dias más tarde, todo el valle estaba enterado de la decisión del concilio: una compañía de nueve personas seria la encargada de llevar el anillo al volcán de Mordor, donde seria destruido. Se decidió que Sam acompañaria a Frodo, el portador, y que Aragorn y Boromir lo acompañarían un trecho, almenos hasta Gondor. Estos dos últimos parecian haber olvidado sus diferencias, y Boromir, al fin, habia aceptado la decisión del concilio, y estaba dispuesto, en vistas del bien común, a unirse al montaraz.  
  
Ahora, la incognita era quién llenaria las plazas restantes. Parecía casi seguro que Gandalf partiria como guía de la comunidad, y Merry y Pippin, que parecía que no tenían ni idea de lo que tendrian que afrontar, estaban más que dispuestos a acompañar a su amigo Frodo, sin importarles las advertencias de los demás.  
  
Arien estaba desayunando cuando le llegó la noticia, por boca de Arwen. Legolas y Gimli se unirían a la comunidad como representantes de las pueblos libres de la Tierra Media. Junto con Gandalf, los hobbits y los hombres, sumaban nueve: la cuenta estaba cerrada, ya estaba todo preparado, y la partida sería inminente, pués el invierno no tardaria en llegar.  
  
Los días posteriores al concilio, Arien no pudo dormir. Sentía que quedarse en Rivendell sin hacer nada seria su mayor desafío... simplemente quedarse esperando a que lleguen noticias, a qué algun dia viera llegar un mensajero de la Ciudad Blanca anunciando a un nuevo y victorioso rey... o, lo que era mucho más probable, esperar a que el Poder Negro cubriera toda la tierra y Rivendell fuera sitiada y, al fin, destruida. Por las noches, Arien se despertaba inquieta. ¿Podría aceptar ese tipo de vida?  
  
Pero en el concilio ya se lo dejaron muy claro:  
  
Recordaba cuando Aragorn se ofreció para acompañar a Frodo: la cara de agradecimiento de Frodo, la determinación y tristeza que habia en los ojos del montaraz... y en ese momento ella sintió deseos de asumir ella tambien las responsabilidades, de dejarlo todo a un lado y darlo el todo por el todo en una misión loca y suicida. Pero justo en el momento en que se levantaba, decidida, una mano se posó sobre la suya, y una gran fuerza la mantuvo sentada, contra su voluntad. Oyó la voz de Gandalf dentro de su cabeza:  
  
- Ni se te ocurra.  
  
Aungue el mago mantenia la vista fija en Frodo, concentraba su energia en mantener calmada a la chica, y Arien ni siquiera pensó en dicutir.  
  
***  
  
Faltaban tan solo dos días para la partida de la comunidad. Los nueve miembros se pasaban el dia reunidos, así que Arien casi se extraño cuando se encontró a Legolas paseando por el pinar que rodeaba la casa. El elfo, gracias a su excelente vista y oido, ya se habia percatado de su presencia, y miro como la chica se acercaba, con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- Te vas. – dijo la muchaca, mirando el suelo.. No sonaba como una afirmación, sino mas bien como un reproche. Legolas se la quedo mirando sorpredido.  
  
- Si.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, Arien mirando el paisaje con cara de enfado, y Legolas mirandola a ella. Al fin, ella respondió:  
  
- Pués qué suerte...  
  
-¡No digas eso! Por supuesto qué no es ninguna suerte.  
  
- Pués la verdad......¿¿Crees que es mejor quedarse aquí esperando?? ¿Quedarse sin hacer nada? Lo siento, pero yo eso no lo puedo aguantar, es...  
  
- ¿Y piesas que ir en busca de la muerte es la mejor solucion?- contesto el elfo, con la voz totalmente calmada- Aun eres demasiado joven para darte cuenta del riesgo en el que te metes, solo alguien de tu edad podría....  
  
Si algo odiaba Arien en este mundo, era que la tomasen por una niña pequeña, y la sola sonrisa de él ya hizo que saltara:  
  
- ¡¡SI, CLARO!! ¿Piensas que solo soy una niña pequeña, verdad? ¿¿Que me tengo que quedar en casa calladita y no molestrar, no?? Por supuesto que sé los riesgos que hay, pero tú que te crees?  
  
- Arien, porfavor, no quería....  
  
-Como si fuera tan facil tener que ver como vosotros arriesgais la vida..... si poder hacer nada.....- La voz de ella se quebro, y se giró de espaldas, para que Legolas no viera sus lagrimas de.. ¿impotencia?¿Rabia?- Sin poder hacer nada mientras los otros mueren..... yo me fuí de Harad con una misión, entiendes?! Y no puedo quedarme con lo brazon cruzados.. no puedo, no y No!  
  
El elfo puso las manos sobre sus hombros, y delicadamente le dio la vuelta, mirandole a los ojos:  
  
- Arien, tu ya has hecho mucho, sólo venir desde Harad hasta aquí ya demuestra tu valor. Y a nadie le gustaria pensar que una chica tan bonita como tu se desperdicia en una mision sin ninguna esperanza. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Arien solto una risa sarcastica – Oh, de acuerdo. Sere una niña buena y me quedare en casita. Es eso lo que todos esperais de mi, ¿verdad?.- Le preguntó, derrotada, a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre un banco. Legolas se sento junto a ella, conciliador, y le intentó secar la lagrimas lo mejor que pudo, tomandose su tiempo, y al acabar le levató la cara delicadamente.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Todos nosotros partiremos con el corazón mucho más ligero si sabemos que vas a estar esperando nuestro regreso... aquí. Segura y protegida, al menos, todo lo segura y protegida que alguien puede estar en estos dias.  
  
- ¿Todos?  
  
- Gandalf, Aragorn, los hobbits... y yo.  
  
La chica dibujó media sonrisa en su cara, y lentamente, levantó una mano hacia el rostro de él...quería grabar en su mente esa cara bella, amable, angelical. "Si los angeles existen....deben de tener su aspecto y su voz". Se quedaron un momento mirandose, con la mano de ella a medio camino. Confundidos. Rapidamente, ella bajó la mano e improvisó una risa:  
  
- Gracias!  
  
Rapidamente, se levantó y se fue corriendo para la casa, riendo , con el vestido blanco (el mismo que el del primer dia, pués de momento no disponia de un vestuario muy limitado) ondeando detrás suyo.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
La joven entró como un vendaval en la biblioteca de la casa, donde Gandalf y Elrond consultaban una serie de mapas, aparentemente tratando de establecer la mejor ruta hacia el monte del destino.  
  
-Padre, - (Era la primera vez que llamaba a Elrond de ese modo) - Me marcho.  
  
Gandalf y el Señor interrumpieron su tarea, alarmados. Intercambiaron una seria mirada, y luego el mago abandonó la estancia, porque no queria meterse en los "asuntos familiares" de los otros dos. Elrond, por su parte, cuando se le pasó el estado de shock, se recompuso y tomó aire, como si fuera a recitar un discurso muy pensado y ensayado:  
  
- Arien, comprendo tus deseos de querer participar en la aventura, pero tu juventud no te deja pensar con claridad. El corazon me dice que hay muy pocas esperanzas para la Tierra Media... y no voy a tolerar que te pierdas con ellas.  
  
- Padre...  
  
- ¡No me interrumpas! No pienso hablar esto ni una sola vez más. Es un capricho, y no te lo voy a permitir: Te vas a quedar en Rivendel, y esperarás, junto con todos, el final. No puedo consentir que te vayas.  
  
-¡Pero qué derecho tienes tu a decidir sobre mi vida!- Saltó ella.  
  
- Soy tu padre  
  
"Arien, calma, controlate!!" La chica respiro y conto hasta diez antes de continuar.  
  
- Si me dejases acabar.... Ya sé que no me vas a dejar ir a la Misión, no voy a perder el tiempo intentando convencerte. Pero lo que te quería decir es que necesito hacer un viage de un par de semanas. A Bree.  
  
- ¿Porqué necesitas ir allí? Si es para ir a buscar el equipaje que dejaste, puede ir cualquier sirviente. Es peligroso para una muchacha viajar por estos caminos: enviaré un sirviente.  
  
Arien ya se esperaba esta negativa, así que no se inmutó y prosiguió con su plan, perfectamente calmada.  
  
- Elrond, no olvides qué, aparte de tu – remarco la palabra- hija, también soy la reina titular de Harad. Hay cosas que no puedo permitir que caigan en manos equivocadas, y necesito contactar con cierta persona, que esta esperando mis instrucciones. *Necesito* ir. Y cuanto mas pronto mejor... padre.  
  
El elfo se quedo pensativo: la idea no le hacia nada de gracia, pero, aparentemente, era algo importante, y tampoco quería que la chica se sintiese exesivamente atada. Recordaba demasiado bien que, cuando una mujer humana se sentia demasiado atada... buscaba la libertad, sin importarle lo que dejara en el camino. Suspiró:  
  
- De acuerdo. Haré que te escolten mis mejores caballeros.  
  
Satisfecha, Arien Schezard abandonó la sala, no sinn antes hechar un sutil vistazo a los mapas desparramasdos sobre la mesa.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Dos días más tadre, en una mañana gris, la compañía de su anillo partió del valle de Rivendel. Fué una partida triste, sin cantos, y las despedidas fueron sentidas. Mientras Arwen miraba a Aragorn de forma triste y indescifrable, Arien se abrazó fuertemente a Gandalf, despidiendose de quien habia sido su maestro y confidente durante muchos años. Tambien se despidió de Aragorn y los Hobbits, e intercambió palabras corteses y de esperanza con Boromir y Gimli. Al llegar a Legolas, se quedó sonriendo y le dió dos besos. Le explicó:  
  
- Así nos conocimos, y así nos despedimos al final. Ojalá os vaya todo bien. Adiós, Legolas, rezaré a mis dioses por vosotros.  
  
- Namarië, Arien. Que los Valar te protejan. Espero que, si algun dia regresamos...tu estes allí para darnos la bienvenida.  
  
Un furtivo abrazo, y la compañía se puso en movimiento. Cruzó la arcada de la puerta y la niebla de la mañana se los fue tragando, uno a uno.  
  
*******  
  
Esa misma tarde, Arien partío dirección a Bree, escoltada por glorfindel y otros tres elfos, que por la apariencia, debían de ser de las mas altas casas élficas (aunque los rangos y jerarquia de las diferentes casas élficas fue algo que la chica nunca comprendió).  
  
Y, durante bastante tiempo, en la casa de elrond se esperó ansiosamente alguna noticia de las dos compañias.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
1:16 p.m, ...Hola a todos!! Por fin e decidido continuar el fic (Gracias a tu review, !!!!) si e tardado tanto era porque habia varias cosas que no tenia muy claras, pero ahora ya me ha venido la inspiración, y hay instoria para rato... aunque creo que se va a poner un poco "Dark" con el tiempo..en fin , ya veremos.Espero que hasta el momento os vaya gustando y , esto..... no estaria de mas un review, para saber lo k pensais. (Si!!! Alimentad a la autora!!! Kiero Reviews!!).  
  
Muchos besos a todos, y hasta la próxima!!! 


	6. Poniendo las cosas claras

Aiya!

Hola a todos! Después de un año de espera… llegan los siguientes capítulos! Me sabe mal haber tardado taaaaaanto en actualizar, pero es que he comenzado a estudiar Arquitectura y …. Bueno, sin comentarios. Que excusa más tonta. (Aunque es verdad que es muy difícil; más que nada nos hacen trabajar un montón)

Pero tras el estreno de la versión extendida del Retorno del Rey no lo he podido resistir. (Es una pasada, no os la perdáis). Ahora ya si que, por lo menos, tengo el guión definido y estoy decidida a que no haya mas bajones de estos. Habrá historia para rato! Lo que hay ahora es un pequeño adelanto de por donde irán las cosas, pero en Semana Santa aprovecharé y colgaré todo el capítulo siguiente. Besos!

Reviews al final del capi. Perdón no contestar, la culpa es de mi correo que me odia:( (no me llegaba ninguno!)

* * *

**LA REINA DEL SUR**

Capítulo 6: Poniendo las cosas claras (adelanto)

* * *

-¿ Realmente me tenéis que seguir a todos lados! 

Solo queríamos ver si estaba todo bien, señora- Intentaba contestar un apurado Glorfindel a una enfadada Arien. Hacia poco que acababan de llegar a Bree y la joven estaba de pésimo humor. De muy mala leche, por decirlo llanamente.

La verdad es que el viaje de regreso a Bree no había sido muy agradable. Arien, que al parecer tenía bastante prisa por marcharse de Rivendell, tuvo que esperarse hasta tres días hasta que Elrond le dio, de mala gana, permiso definitivo para volver a Bree "a mandar un par de cartas y poner algunos asuntos en orden". Aún así, había insistido en que la acompañaran dos de sus hombres de confianza: Glorfindel y el joven Indor. El mal humor de la chica no hizo sino acentuarse durante el viaje, pues de repente las temperaturas habían bajado y habían comenzado las lluvias. Arien, acostumbrada al buen clima de Harad, no soportaba bien esos cielos grises, vientos glaciales y chubasquillos interminables tan típicos de las tierras norteñas. Pero, por suerte, Mantecona se hizo cargo y les dio las mejores habitaciones del Poney Pisador, donde estaban ahora.

"Bueno, mojados y cansados, pero al fin estamos aquí. Y ellos solo nos llevan 6 días de ventaja…aún puedo controlar la cosa".

En ese momento, Indor asomó a la puerta:

Mi señora, el posadero dice que en media hora tendrá lista la cena. Le he pedido que nos la sirva en la sala reservada, pues no conviene llamar la atención. ¿Está todo bien?

¡Perfecto, me muero de hambre¿Ha dicho que había de comer?

No, señora- Le contestó el elfo- Pero se huele un buen asado. Si nos disculpa, nos vamos a retirar hasta la cena.

"Bien, bien", suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama cansada. "de la correspondencia ya nos ocuparemos después. Realmente hace muy buena olor, este asado!"

Momentos después Mantecona entraba en el reservado llevando una enorme fuente con ternera asada, no sin antes exhibirla orgulloso por todo el local. Duró menos de cinco minutos

* * *

Después de comer a gusto, los tres se retiraron a descansar. Tan pronto como pudo estar sola, Arien sacó de su bolsa papel, tinta y pluma, y se hizo un hueco en el escritorio. Estuvo más de diez minutos pensando, a la luz trémula de las velas, antes de comenzar a escribir rápidamente. 

_" Cherie Pai!_

_Como estás, Eiri?_

_¡Espero que aún estés esperando en el Brandivino, o que, al menos me hayas dejado algún contacto por aquí, porque te tengo que contar un montón de cosas!_

_Te escribo desde Bree, estoy pasando la noche en la posada. De momento todo ha ido bien, me encontré con el Gris y pude conocer a mi padre, pero eso ya te lo explicaré con más calma cuando nos podamos volver a ver! Éste último se ha encargado de todo, pero como me sentía muy agobiada le he pedido volver a Bree para asegurarme de que al menos pudieras recibir esta carta._

_He conocido a gente muy interesante, y tengo unos amigos que van a comenzar un viaje para el sur, con ánimo de ayudar en la guerra, dicen que lo que están haciendo es la ÚNICA esperanza. No se si tengo mucha confianza en ellos, pero de momento quiero apoyar su iniciativa. Estando de brazos cruzados no conseguiré nada! Descansaré un día aquí y mañana partiré en su busca, aunque aún he de encontrar la manera de despistar a los "guardianes" de mi padre._

_De todos modos, nunca se sabe. Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, que será en la Ciudad Blanca, quiero que me tengas preparada una buena fiesta! Tráete solo a los mejores de mis muchachos, pero quiero que los tengas a todos movilizados por si hace falta celebrar algo más gordo aún. Habla con Héctor y con Marchalli, ellos están al corriente de todo y tienen la influencia necesaria. Aunque si se puede mantener todo como algo privado mejor, las fiestas tan multitudinarias son demasiado engorrosas. Pero, como ya he dicho, estate atento. ¡Nunca se sabe que sorpresas te traerá la vida!_

_Pero dejemos de hablar del futuro... Me gustaría tanto poder hablar contigo ahora! Estoy bastante confundida. Esperó que papá (papá 1) no esté haciendo tonterías de las suyas, y que siga aguantando. Me da tanto miedo… ese hombre Oscuro le está manipulando, ya no tiene claro nada y temo por mi Casa. Sé que huyendo de allí logré retrasar un poco "esa" alianza, pero el problema está en que no se cuánto de poco. Tengo tanto miedo…. Cuando vuelvas a Casa ten cuidado, que sospecha de ti, y cuida también de tener bien motivados a mis niños. Acuérdate de lo de la fiesta!_

_Espero poder verte pronto. Cuando estoy contigo lo veo todo mucho mas claro._

_Un beso enorme desde Bree._

_PD: Léete la carta con mucha atención, que hasta dentro de bastante no podré volver a ponerme en contacto. Ya sé que cuando vuelva me echarás la bronca de mi vida, pero estate tranquilo, que sé cuidar de mi misma! Además, el Gris estará con nosotros, y ya sabes que a su lado nada malo puede pasar! Muchos muchos muchos besos!_"

Arien releyó la carta varias veces, asegurándose de no haber escrito nada que pudiera ser comprometedor, y, con reticencia, la dobló lentamente. Luego se sacó una medallita con un gravado de un dragón y selló el sobre.

* * *

Bueno, ya estàes tan solo un adelanto del próximo capi! 

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

AIWENDIL: A mi también me encantan las historias de Harad! (Bueno, ya se nota, no?) A medida de que avance el fic saldrán muchas más cosas sobre ese país: personajes importantes, costumbres, política… Siempre he querido imaginar como sería esa tierra. Sigue adelante con ese fic, y si lo publicas házmelo saber plis! Un beso!

AIOSAMI: Gracias! Que ilu que lo leyeras aún siendo tan tarde… de momento en este trocito no ha salido anda de esos dos, ya saldràya saldrá…besos!

LUTHIEN MITHRANDIR: Celebro que te guste, espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan gustando!

SAMAEL BENE ELOHIM: Me alegro que te guste el personaje de Arien! Yo tenia mis dudas sobre si iba a caer bien, porqué como se va ver ahora es un personaje con un lado bueno y otro no tanto,… Intentaré seguir mejorando la historia! Muchas gracias!

HADA: Perdona por tardar tanto! Pero ahora, que ya me he acostumbrado al ritmo de la uni, actualizaré más seguido. Promised! En cuanto a lo de Elrond, jejeje… no, la verdad es que es un hombre muy íntegro, pero que conste que su primera esposa hacia tiempo que estaba muerta! De todos, hubo otro rey elfo que también le pasó lo mismo y se volvió a casar (el padre de Feanor, que no me acuerdo del nombre pero sale en el Silmarillion). Hasta el siguiente capi!

THALINARIEL: Dentro de nada haré una actualización de más peso! Lo Prometo! U

CANDY BLOOM: Jajajaja… quién no se aprovecharía…

GABRIELA: Gracias! Sí que la continuaré pronto!

NAOMI: Digo lo mismo, espero que te siga gustando! Besos!

RIEGEL: Perdona por no contestar en el 5…jeje, pues sí, iba algo pasadilla de copas… pobrecilla, como a los elfos no les afecta tanto el alcohol… (Has visto la escena de la versión extendida donde Gimli y Legolas compite a ver quién aguanta más?) Pobrecitos Aragorn y Legolas, que les tocó aguantarla. ¡Muchos besos y hasta el próximo capi!


End file.
